The Intergalactic Social Event of The Decade
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Vicky Ocean. Le mariage de Carter. Du côté de la mariée sont les Taur’i, les Nox, les Asgard, les Tok’ra, les Jaffa, et peut-être même deux Anciens. Le chaos s’ensuivra.
1. Chapter 1

**The Intergalactic Social Event of The Decade**

**Auteur**** : Vicky Ocean**

Traducteur : Aybarra

Catégorie : Romance/Angst

Pairings : Sam/Pete, Sam/Jack

Résumé : Le mariage de Carter. Du côté de la mariée sont les Taur'i, les Nox, les Asgard, les Tok'ra, les Jaffa, et peut-être même deux Anciens. Le chaos s'ensuivra.

Timeline: Saison 8 – Univers alterné à partir de Affinity.

Avertissement : langage

Rating : 13 (pour le langage)

Disclaimer : All standard disclaimers apply. Just for kicks, pallies.

Note du traducteur : Ne vous laissez pas abuser par le titre sans doute volontairement humoristique, c'est une fic magnifique. J'ai beaucoup aimé la relation père-fille entre Jack et Cassie (si vous lisez l'anglais et que cette relation vous intéresse, lisez 'Lonesome Road' du même auteur, elle est superbe).

Un très grand merci à Sam-star, Bibiche et Malice!

Je n'ai pas réussi à contacter l'auteur. Je publie donc cette traduction sans son autorisation. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera…

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

**Partie 1 – Accord des couleurs**

Pete tâtonna d'un air groggy le téléphone sur la table de nuit et le porta à son oreille. « Allô ? »

« Passez-moi Carter, » ordonna une voix bourrue.

« Carter ? » répéta Pete dans une confusion due à son état somnolent. « Oh, Sam... vous voulez dire Sam. Oui, attendez. » Pete fit du coude à la forme endormie de Sam à côté de lui. « Sam, téléphone. » Elle étira sa main et Pete y plaça le téléphone. « Allô ? » marmonna-t-elle essayant d'éclaircir le brouillard de son esprit endormi.

« Ce fut rapide, » répondit une voix graveleuse familière.

Elle eut soudain la tête claire et plus que légèrement fâchée à son ton. « Qu'est-ce c'est supposé vouloir dire, monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement, mais bien sûr elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Rien, Carter. Seulement que votre petit Pete doit être plutôt près. »

« A vrai dire, _monsieur_, il est juste ici à côté de moi dans le lit. » Pete leva un sourcil à cette déclaration, mais elle l'ignora.

« Trop d'information, Carter. »

« Alors quel est votre fichu problème, monsieur ? »

« Aucun problème. Juste une observation. »

« Que voulez-vous, monsieur ? Et le destin de l'univers ferait mieux d'être en jeu. »

« Grincheuse, Carter ? Courte nuit ? »

« Que voulez-vous, monsieur ? » répéta-t-elle d'un ton qui aurait pu être qualifié d'insubordonné.

« Je pensais- »

« Est-ce que vous vous êtes blessé, monsieur ? »

« Ecoutez, Cater. J'essaie d'être gentil. »

« Oh, vraiment ? »

« Oui, vraiment. Je me disais puisqu'aujourd'hui est votre dernier jour avant un certain temps, vous voudriez peut-être choisir la couleur, vous savez comme au bon vieux temps. Nous pouvons même omettre de le dire à Daniel, puisque Jonas n'est plus là pour merder. » Sam essaya de retenir le sourire qui grandissait sur son visage alors qu'elle sentait son irritation s'évanouir. Merde. Elle voulait rester fâchée contre lui. Il avait été un con, mais que Dieu lui vienne en aide, elle ne pouvait pas rester fâchée avec Jack O'Neill pendant une longue période de temps. Elle se rendit compte à quel point les coups de fils qu'ils avaient l'habitude de se passer pour coordonner la couleur du treillis à porter pour la journée lui avaient manqué. Ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. Ils avaient depuis longtemps un système pour résoudre cela. Mais après l'ascension de Daniel, ils avaient tous les deux eu le besoin irrépressible d'un contact supplémentaire qui aidait à apaiser la solitude et leur donnait un motif inoffensif pour se taquiner et flirter (et rendre fou Jonas). « C'est très gentil à vous, monsieur. »

« Vous voyez, Carter, je peux être gentil à l'occasion, » le ton précédemment bourru quitta sa voix et elle pouvait quasiment imaginer le demi-sourire amusé sur son visage. Elle adorait ce sourire.

« Oui, monsieur, vous pouvez l'être. Alors, quelle couleur ? »

« Oh, je pensais que vous aimeriez peut-être décider. »

« Oh, monsieur, vous _êtes_ très gentil, mais il y a beaucoup de facteurs à considérer. »

« Vous avez absolument raison, Carter. Il y a beaucoup de pour et de contre pour le vert ou le bleu. Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère. »

« Hmmm. Quel est votre conseil, mon Général ? Vous savez combien je respecte votre goût en matière de couleurs. »

« Eh bien, » il fit une pause un instant pour réfléchir. « Si vous voulez vraiment mon avis... »

« Je le veux, monsieur, je le veux, » répliqua-t-elle.

« Alors j'irai avec le bleu. C'est assorti avec votre Jell-O. »

« Excellente remarque, monsieur. De plus, Daniel ne choisit jamais le bleu de lui-même. »

« Colonel, vous ai-je dit combien j'aime votre tendance à être retors ? »

« Non, mon Général, vous ne l'avez pas dit. »

« Eh bien, j'aime ça. Immensément. »

Il eut un silence sur la ligne alors que tous les deux réalisaient soudain les implications de ce qu'il venait de dire. Après un petit moment de tension, il dit, « Hum, bleu, donc ? »

« Oui, monsieur. Et par chance, y aurait-il des donuts ce matin ? » demanda-t-elle essayant de réinjecter un peu de légèreté dans la conversation.

« Des donuts ? Oui, colonel Carter, je peux vous assurer qu'il y aura en effet des donuts ce matin. » Elle pouvait à nouveau entendre le sourire dans sa voix ce qui ruina en quelque sorte l'imitation de Teal'c.

« Au chocolat ? »

« Bien sûr. Uniquement le meilleur pour ma scientifique préférée. »

« Vous, monsieur, êtes un dieu parmi les faux dieux. »

« Je sais. »

« Suffisant, aussi. »

« Je ne l'ai jamais nié. »

« Donc vous mettez au courant Teal'c, monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle diminuant la plaisanterie.

« Oui, vous pouvez en être sûre. A tout de suite, Carter. »

« Au revoir, monsieur. » Sam souriait encore à elle-même lorsqu'elle raccrocha et sortit du lit.

« Alorrrrs... »

Elle se retourna surprise par la voix de Pete. Au cours de sa conversation avec le général O'Neill, elle avait complètement oublié Pete. Elle pouvait sentir sa peau rougir à la pensée qu'il avait écouté leur discussion.

Pete soutint sa tête sur son poing et lui sourit d'un air taquin, « Est-ce que tu flirtes avec tous les généraux comme ça ou seulement avec O'Neill ? »

« Quoi ? » Sa rougeur augmenta.

« Oh, allez, Sam. Tu l'as à la bonne. Pas étonnant que tu aies été promue si tôt après lui. » Son ton était enjoué et taquin et elle n'y détecta aucune malveillance, mais cela ne manqua pas de soulever sa colère.

Elle le fixa d'un regard bleu acier. « Si tu penses, ne serait-ce qu'un seul moment, que je ne me suis pas décarcassée pour chaque sacrée promotion alors tu as encore des choses à apprendre. Le Général O'Neill ne ferait- »

« Whoa, whoa, bébé. Du calme. » Il leva ses mains en défense. « Je ne faisais que plaisanter. Je sais que tu mérites tout ce que tu as obtenu. Je suis désolé. Ne me tuez pas, s'il vous plait, Mademoiselle Super Lady. »

Sam se força à se calmer. Elle savait qu'il ne sous-entendait rien par cela. « C'est bon. »

Elle fit signe vers la porte de la salle de bain. « Je dois me préparer. »

« Je ferai le petit déjeuner, » offrit-il.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Le général me rapporte des donuts au chocolat, » répondit-elle avec un sourire excentrique qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais vue faire. Pete pensa que c'était mieux de ne pas trop réfléchir pourquoi les donuts du Général O'Neill suscitaient ce sourire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 2 – Café et donuts.**

« Oh, allez, Jack. » Daniel suppliait. « Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas avoir un Starbucks dans la base ? »

« Vous voulez dire dans notre base extra super top secrète ? »

« Oui, celle-là. »

« Et pourquoi pas un sur le site Alpha, aussi ? »

« Nous pourrions ? »

« Ca serait un GRAND 'non' dans les deux cas, Danny-boy. »

« D'accord. Ca pourrait être un petit risque à la sécurité. »

« Vous croyez ? »

« Et pour mon barrista personnel ? »

« Humm- Non. »

« Pourquoi non ? Vous avez ordonné au chef d'avoir toujours du Jell-O bleu par égard pour Sam. Ne pouvez-vous au moyen envoyer un des personnels de cuisine à l'école des barristas ? Je mérite ça. J'ai sauvé le monde, aussi, vous savez. »

Jack se tourna vers Teal'c, « vous croyez que nous pouvons faire revenir Jonas ? Je sais qu'il avait ce sourire à donner la chair de poule, mais il pleurnichait rarement. »

« Dois-je essayer de contacter Kelowna maintenant, O'Neill ? »

« Merci beaucoup, Teal'c, » Daniel lui jeta un regard noir puis retourna son attention vers Jack. « Allez, Jack, vous êtes général. Vous pouvez tout faire. »

« Changez de disque, Danny. Pas étonnant qu'Oma vous ait renvoyé. »

« Salut, les gars. Monsieur. » Sam les salua en prenant son siège à la table. Elle souleva le couvercle des donuts et en retira un au chocolat.

Daniel regarda le treillis de Sam. Bleu. Il regarda ceux de Jack et de Teal'c. Bleu. Il regarda le sien. Vert. « Hé, comment se fait-il que vous ne m'ayez pas dit de changer de couleur pour aujourd'hui ? »

Jack regarda innocemment Sam. « Vous n'avez pas appelé Daniel ? »

« Non, monsieur, » répondit-elle regardant Teal'c tout aussi innocemment. « Je pensais que Teal'c allait l'appeler. »

« Et je pensais que vous alliez l'appeler, O'Neill. »

Jack fit un grand sourire à Daniel. « Oops. »

« Peut-être que je vais appeler Kelowna moi-même. » Daniel soupira et versa à Sam une tasse de café. Il se rappela soudain sa requête précédente. « Sam, dites à Jack que j'ai besoin d'un barrista personnel. Il fera tout ce que vous demandez. »

« La ferme, Daniel, » rembarra Sam et retira vivement la tasse de Daniel, renversant un peu de café sur la table.

Daniel fut choqué par sa soudaine colère, « Hum, ah, OK. »

Jack haussa un sourcil surpris à la brusquerie de Sam. « Merci, Carter. Il a pleurniché à propos de cela toute la matinée. Pas vrai, Teal'c ? »

« En effet. »

ooo

Il y eut un coup léger sur la porte de son bureau. Sans se donner la peine de lever la tête des dossiers qu'il lisait, Jack cria, « Entrez. »

« Monsieur ? »

« Carter, » il l'étudia se tenant debout timidement dans l'embrasure de la porte. « Je croyais que vous seriez déjà hors d'ici. »

« Je m'en vais maintenant, monsieur. Je voulais juste passer et vous faire savoir que si vous aviez besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit - »

« Arrêtez, Carter. Je pense que nous serons capables de faire sans vous pendant une petite période. »

« En êtes-vous sûr, monsieur ? »

« Nous nous en sortirons. Vous nous avez bien entraînés, » il lui fit un sourire légèrement nostalgique.

« Amusez-vous, Carter. Vous le méritez. »

« Merci, monsieur. Vous serez chez le Général Hammond vendredi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Rien ne pourrait m'en empêcher. »

« Bien. Alors, bonne soirée, monsieur. » Elle referma presque la porte avant de repasser sa tête à l'intérieur. « S'il y a quoi que ce soit - »

« Allez-vous-en, Carter. C'est un ordre. »

« Oui, monsieur. » Elle lui fit un bref sourire et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Jack fixa la porte fermée pendant un moment et soupira bruyamment. Ca allait être une de ces nuits. Il repoussa la paperasse et tira le tiroir du bas de son bureau. Il souleva les fichiers dessus et tira le faux fond pour révéler une bouteille de whisky irlandais de vingt ans d'âge et deux verres en cristal gravés du logo du SGC. Le whisky et les verres étaient un cadeau du Général Hammond quand Jack avait accepté sa position actuelle. Il se versa un verre. Après avoir pris une longue gorgée, il s'adossa dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Il resta ainsi un long moment, sirotant de temps en temps, et désirant que la douleur en lui s'en aille.

« Jack. »

« Non, » répondit-il à Daniel ne se donnant pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. « Vous ne pouvez pas avoir un esclave pour votre café. »

« D'accord. Je ne suis pas ici pour ça. »

Jack ouvrit ses yeux et étudia l'expression troublée de l'homme. « Quoi ? »

Daniel s'assit dans un des fauteuils devant le bureau. « Je suis allé voir Sam cet après-midi. Je voulais voir si elle allait bien. D'habitude elle ne me rembarre pas comme ça. »

« Oui. A quoi était-ce dû ? »

« Apparemment elle a entendu quelqu'un dire que la seule raison pour laquelle elle a été promue Lieutenant Colonel était parce que vous l'aviez fait. »

« C'est un paquet de conneries. » Jack posa son verre profondément irrité. « Tout le monde sur la base sait combien elle travaille durement. Elle méritait cette promotion. Au contraire, je l'ai probablement ralentie en voulant la garder dans SG1. Qui disait ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis ici. Quand je suis allé la voir, il m'a semblé qu'elle avait pleuré. »

« Carter pleurait ? » demanda Jack sous le choc.

« Elle n'est pas en pierre, Jack. »

« Je sais, » répondit-il calmement et se versa un autre verre. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui la bouleversait ? »

« Que son père ne soit pas à son mariage. »

« Oh. Hammond va toujours la conduire à l'autel, non ? »

« Oui. Jack, nous cherchons les Tok'ra depuis des mois. C'est comme s'ils avaient disparu. Cet après-midi, j'ai épluché à nouveau tous les derniers rapports de mission essayant de trouver une indication de l'endroit où les Tok'ra pouvaient de façon concevable être, mais je n'ai rien pu trouver. »

« Ces petits salopards sournois. Toujours à faire les trucs en douce. Vous savez, Jacob va être royalement en colère quand il va découvrir qu'il a manqué le mariage de Carter. »

« Je souhaiterai qu'il y ait un moyen de le retrouver. Par égard pour eux deux. »

Jack resta assis à réfléchir un moment. « Hé, vous savez, Thor vient. Il pourrait peut-être faire une petite investigation à sa façon. »

« Vous pensez qu'il pourrait trouver quelque chose ? »

« Ca vaut la peine d'essayer. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Partie 3 – Ils sont venus pour les eaux****(1)**

Jack, Daniel et Teal'c sortirent de la Porte des étoiles et surveillèrent le paysage stérile.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec ces gars et le sable ? » demanda Jack à personne en particulier.

« Sommes-nous certains que les Tok'ra sont bien sur cette planète ? »

« Oh, je crois que nous pouvons en être presque sûr, Teal'c, » répondit Daniel alors qu'ils étaient en effet brusquement entourés de Tok'ra armés.

Malek grimpa les escaliers pour s'approcher d'eux. « Colonel O'Neill, Dr. Jackson, Teal'c. »

« A vrai dire, c'est Général O'Neill, maintenant, » répliqua Jack avec un petit sourire.

« Mes excuses. Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Nous venions pour les eaux. »

« Les eaux ? » Malek sembla troublé. « Nous sommes sur une planète désertique. Il n'y a pas d'eau. »

« Nous avons été mal informés. »

Daniel fit les gros yeux et s'avança. « Nous avons un message pour Jacob et Selmak. »

« Le Major Carter n'est pas malade, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, mais elle a besoin de lui. »

« Au fait, elle est Colonel maintenant, » précisa Jack alors qu'il suivait Malek vers les anneaux.

ooo

« Salut, Papa. »

Jacob pivota pour voir Jack, Daniel et Teal'c debout devant sa porte. « Que diable faites-vous ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nous venions pour les ea- » commença Jack avant que Daniel ne l'interrompe.

« Laissez tomber Bogart, Jack. Une fois ça suffit. »

« Bien, » répliqua-t-il légèrement fâché, mais il retira son sac de son dos et en retira une boîte de Butterfingers. « J'ai pensé que ceux-ci vous auraient peut-être manqué, » dit-il à Jacob.

Jacob arracha presque la boîte des mains de Jack. « Selmak a vraiment songé quitter les Tok'ra pour ça. »

« Nous aurons toujours une place pour vous au SGC. »

Ils observèrent alors que Jacob mangeait avec avidité un Butterfinger. Puis alors qu'il savourait pensivement son second, il leur demanda, « Comment nous avez-vous trouvés ? »

« Thor vous a localisé à la demande du Général O'Neill, » lui dit Teal'c.

« Général O'Neill ? Est-ce que les Chefs d'Etat Major ont perdu leurs esprits ? »

« Apparemment, » les lèvres de Jack se contractèrent essayant de retenir un sourire. « Je commande également le SGC. »

« Est-ce que George est mort ? »

« Je suis sûr qu'il souhaite l'être. Il est au Pentagone. »

« Je le crois volontiers. » Jacob finit le Butterfinger. « Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Et où est Sam ? »

« C'est un peu pour ça que nous sommes ici- » commença Daniel avant d'être interrompu.

« Oh, mon Dieu, que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Non. Non. Elle va bien, Jacob, » Daniel le corrigea rapidement. « Vous voyez, le fait est... eh bien, elle ne sait pas vraiment que nous sommes ici... mais elle a été contrariée parce que vous ne seriez pas là et nous savions que vous seriez contrarié et- »

Teal'c, agacé par l'explication chaotique de Daniel, répondit succinctement. « Le Colonel Carter va se marier. »

Jacob cligna des yeux pendant une demi-seconde puis donna une claque sonore dans le dos de Jack. « Il était sacrément temps. Que s'est-il passé ? Vous avez obtenu une dispense spéciale ? »

Jack grimaça. « Ah, non. »

« Vous avez pris votre retraite ? »

Jack secoua sa tête d'un air las, avant que Daniel ne reprenne la parole, « Sam n'épouse pas Jack. »

Jacob sembla choqué, puis jeta un regard noir à Daniel. « Vous ? »

« Non. Pete. »

« Qui est ce PUTAIN de Pete ? » explosa Jacob.

« Son fiancé. »

Jacob se tourna vers Jack, la colère ravageant son visage. « Je l'avais compris, Jack, imbécile. Que lui avez-vous fait ? »

« Jack n'a rien fait, Jacob. Ce qui est probablement en partie le problème, mais ce n'est pas le sujet, » continua Daniel alors que Jack lui lançait un regard noir. « Elle sortait avec Pete avant que vous ne partiez. Elle ne vous l'a pas dit ? »

« Non. » Jacob soupira profondément et s'assit. « Je suppose que vous n'avez pas apporté de bière ? »

« Non. Quelque chose de mieux. » Jack fouilla dans la poche de son treillis et sortit une flasque et la lui lança. « Jack Daniels. »

Jacob avala une grande lampée.

« Euh, Jacob, est-ce que c'est vraiment bon pour Selmak, » demanda Daniel avec curiosité.

« Je le souhaite. » Il redonna la flasque à Jack qui en prit une longue gorgée. « Comment gérez-vous ça ? »

« Je suis son supérieur, Jake. Ce ne sont en rien mes affaires. »

« Conneries, Jack. Vous l'aimez. »

« Je suis toujours son supérieur. »

« Ca peut changer. »

« Elle a fait son choix. Elle voulait une vraie vie hors du SGC, » dit-il calmement à son aîné. « Elle est heureuse. Soyez heureux pour elle. »

Jacob souffla. « Alors, parlez-moi de cet homme qui la rend heureuse. »

« Il est flic, » commença Daniel. « Son frère l'a présentée à lui. »

« Mark est un idiot. »

« Il connaît la Porte des étoiles, » continua Daniel.

« Comment ? »

Une expression irritée traversa le visage de Jack. « Il l'a suivie et s'est retrouvé mêlé à l'opération avec Osiris. J'ai demandé au Général Hammond de l'informer du b.a-ba. Elle semblait penser qu'il pouvait gérer la connaissance. »

« Et le peut-il ? »

Jack haussa les épaules.

« A vrai dire, nous ne le connaissons pas beaucoup, » expliqua Daniel. « Il semble être un type sympathique mis à part une légère tendance à suivre les gens, ce qui je suppose pourrait être attribué à la curiosité naturelle du flic. Il a aidé à disculper Teal'c quand il avait été accusé de meurtre. Donc c'est un plus. »

« Le Colonel Carter nous l'a présenté en de rares occasions, » dit Teal'c.

« Elle pensait probablement que vous trois l'effrayeriez. »

« S'il est si facilement effrayé, il n'est pas digne de son affection. »

Jacob frotta son front essayant d'atténuer le début d'un mal de tête. « Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a une bonne opinion de lui ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit si mal que ça, » tenta Daniel avec diplomatie, « mais il ne convient pas à Sam. »

« Et son nom est Pete ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Ca me rappelle simplement un sketch que Dean Martin racontait. »

« Ah, qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Jack.

« Il chantait cette chanson qui avait cette ligne 'Je rêve dans les chiottes' et Sinatra l'interrompait avec un commentaire que je ne me rappelle pas. Puis Dino répondait 'Quoi, tu veux que je dise que je rêve dans le pete ?(2)' »

Les trois hommes fixèrent Jacob.

« Je suppose que ça perd de son charme en le racontant. »

« Vous croyez ? »

« C'est juste que chaque fois que j'entends le nom Pete, je pense à cette plaisanterie. »

ooo

_(1) « They came for the waters » : Jack imite (ou plutôt reprend une réplique de) Bogart dans 'Casablanca'. Voici, un extrait du dialogue entre Rick (le personnage joué par Bogart) et Renault (le chef de la police française à Casablanca) :_

Renault: What in heaven's name brought you to Casablanca? (Au nom du ciel, qu'est-ce qui vous a amené à Casablanca ?)

**Rick**: My health. I came for the waters. (Ma santé. Je suis venu pour les eaux.)

Renault: The waters? What waters? We're in the desert. (Les eaux ? Quelles eaux ? Nous sommes dans le désert.)

**Rick**: I was misinformed. (J'ai été mal renseigné.)

_Si vous n'avez pas vu 'Casablanca', courez le voir, c'est un pur chef-d'œuvre ! _

_(2) bon, ne connaissant pas le sketch en question, j'ai traduit littéralement, ce qui donne un truc pas très compréhensible. Si, par le plus grand des hasards, quelqu'un le connaît (ou a le texte original), faites-moi signe ! lol_


	4. Chapter 4

**Partie 4 – Porte numéro 1**

« Monsieur, mieux vaudrait qu'il y ait une fichue bonne raison que la Porte soit encore là ! » Sam tempêta hors de l'escalier métallique et entra à grandes foulées dans la salle de briefing.

« Il devrait y en avoir une, non ? » demanda Jack avec un regard perplexe alors qu'elle venait se mettre en face de lui, prête à se battre, ses mains sur les hanches. Il se tourna vers Walter Davis. « Que lui aviez-vous dit ? »

« Vous m'aviez dit de la faire venir ici, monsieur, peu importait comment, » répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. « Ca a semblé une bonne idée sur le moment, monsieur. »

Jack fit les gros yeux.

« Que se passe-t-il, monsieur ? Je n'ai pas de temps pour des plaisanteries idiotes. Je me marie après demain. Je suis jusqu'au cou dans les détails de dernière minute. Le fleuriste- »

« Carter, calmez-vous. Nous avons une petite surprise pour vous. » Jack fit signe à Daniel et Teal'c qui étaient assis à la table de briefing. Les trois hommes paraissaient, d'une manière suspecte, contents d'eux-mêmes. « Walter, montrez au Colonel ce qui est derrière la porte numéro un. »

Walter ouvrit la porte du bureau de Jack avec un grand geste du bras et là se tenait son père.

« Papa ! » Sam se jeta dans ses bras. « Je suis si heureuse que tu sois ici. »

« Sammie, » il la serra étroitement. « Quelle est cette rumeur que j'ai entendue à propos de ton futur mariage ? »

Sam se recula et lui sourit. « Ce n'est pas une rumeur, Papa. Je me marie samedi. »

« Excusez-nous, » Jacob tira sa fille dans le bureau et ferma la porte. « Pourquoi ne m'avais-tu pas dit que tu voyais quelqu'un avant que je parte ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion. » Sam se mordit sa lèvre nerveusement. Elle n'avait pas été impatiente par cette partie de leurs retrouvailles.

« Sam... »

« D'accord, d'accord ! J'avais peur que tu ne tentes de le faire fuir. Je te connais, Papa. »

« Sam, jamais je- »

« Tu l'as fait – avec Jonas ! »

« C'était un putain de fils de pute, Sam. Tu ne voulais simplement pas le voir. Et tu sais comment il a terminé. »

« Je sais, Papa, mais Pete est un type bien et il m'aime. »

« L'aimes-tu ? » Jacob la fixait de son regard sévère.

« Me marierais-je avec lui si je ne l'aimais pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Sam. Le ferais-tu ? »

Sam ferma les yeux et essaya de son mieux de se calmer et de ne pas tenter d'étrangler son père. « Papa, si tu ne peux pas être heureux pour moi alors tu peux repartir d'où tu es venu. »

« Sam, ne sois pas comme ça. Je veux seulement que tu sois heureuse. Tu mérites d'être heureuse. »

« Pete me rend heureuse, » murmura-t-elle.

« Et Jack ? »

« Quoi le Général ? » demanda-t-elle, le feu retournant à ses yeux.

« Sam, tu sais- »

« Papa, arrête, s'il te plait, » plaida-t-elle. « Je ne puis supporter cela de toi en plus de Daniel, Teal'c, Cassie et tous les autres de la base. Ils semblent croire que je suis la Putain de Babylone ou quelque chose comme ça. Rien n'est jamais arrivé entre nous, Papa. Rien ne le pourrait jamais. Tu sais cela. Il est temps pour nous deux de dépasser ce stupide fantasme. Cela n'aurait jamais marché de toute façon. »

« Tu ne cesses de te dire ça, Sam. »

« Papa ! »

« Je suis désolé, Sammie. Je veux seulement que tu sois sûre. »

« Je le suis, Papa. »

« Bien. Alors je serai heureux. »

« Alors, tu me conduiras à l'autel ? » demanda-t-elle, un petit sourire apparaissant à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

« Bien sûr. » Il étreignit Sam encore une fois. « Dois-je l'appeler Pete ? »

« C'est son nom. Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle plus qu'un peu confuse.

« Ca me rappelle juste quelque chose. »

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour, » Sam s'écarta de lui. « Etais-tu venu simplement pour une visite ou est-ce pour le travail ? »

« Eh bien, en fait, j'ai été localisé par un Asgard employé par trois hommes très ingénieux. »

« Ils se sont adressés à Thor pour te retrouver ? » demanda-t-elle sous le choc.

« Oui. Ces gars tiennent beaucoup à toi, Sam. »

« Je sais. » Elle ouvrit la porte du bureau et fit un sourire radieux aux trois hommes debout dans la pièce.

« Alors, notre ruse est-elle pardonnée ? » demanda Daniel en lui retournant son sourire.

« Bien sûr qu'elle l'est. » Sam serra Daniel étroitement dans ses bras. « Les gars, vous êtes super. » Elle relâcha Daniel et alla étreindre Teal'c. « Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous. »

« Vous êtes plus que bienvenue, Colonel Carter. Cependant, je pense que c'était l'idée du Général O'Neill de contacter Thor. »

Sam s'éloigna de Teal'c et regarda Jack. Il se tenait avec les mains fourrées dans les poches et un étrange petit sourire étirait ses lèvres. « Merci, monsieur. » Elle le serra brièvement dans ses bras avant qu'il n'ait ne serait-ce que le temps de retirer les mains des poches et de lui retourner son étreinte.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Carter. A quoi bon avoir le Commandeur Suprême de la Flotte Asgard comme débiteur si vous ne pouvez pas lui demander une faveur de temps en temps ? »

Elle sourit à nouveau au Général, puis se retourna vers son père. « Tu es prêt à partir, Papa ? Je suis impatiente que tu rencontres Pete. »

« A vrai dire, Sam, Jack et moi avons besoin d'avoir une longue discussion à propos de l'alliance Tauri-Tok'ra. »

« Oh. »

« De plus, je suis sûr que tu as des tas de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Je ne voudrais pas te gêner. Je serai là à temps pour la répétition et le dîner de demain. Je le rencontrerai là, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, Papa. » Elle paraissait plus qu'un peu déçue. « Tu as raison, j'ai des tonnes de choses à faire. Je te verrai demain. »

ooo

Jack fixait la table basse. « Devons-nous vraiment nous asseoir par terre, Jacob ? »

« Oh, allez, Jack. Nous devons être authentiques. Savez-vous depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas mangé japonais ? »

Résigné, Jack s'affala sur le sol. Heureusement, ses genoux ne protestèrent que légèrement. « Vous savez, avec tout le temps que j'ai passé dans le sarcophage de Ba'al, j'aurais pensé que cela aurait guéri mes genoux. »

« Ca ne marche pas sur les vieilles blessures. »

« Je sais ça. J'essaie juste de vous faire sentir coupable de faire subir cela à un vieil homme. »

Jacob grogna. « Vous n'êtes vieux que si vous vous sentez vieux, Jack. »

« Et je me sens _vraiment_ vieux, croyez-moi. Je ne savais pas que les étoiles pesaient tant. »

« Vous faites un super boulot au SGC, Jack. »

« Vous n'avez été là qu'un seul après-midi. Comment le savez-vous ? »

« Tous vos gens sont heureux. »

« Ils devaient avoir un jour de congé. »

La serveuse apporta le saké de Jack et le thé vert de Jacob et versa à chacun une tasse avant de partir.

Jack poussa le menu de sushi et le stylo en face de lui. « Tenez, Jake, commandez. Je m'en fiche tant que ce n'est pas de l'anguille. »

« Selmak n'aime pas beaucoup les anguilles non plus, » répliqua-t-il en étudiant le menu.

« Du cannibalisme, hein ? »

Les yeux de Jacob s'illuminèrent comme Selmak prenait le contrôle.

Jack ne fut pas intimidé par le flamboiement et eut un sourire un peu penaud. « Allez, Selmak. Vous savez que je ne suggérais rien par ça. Vous êtes mon serpent préféré. » Jack leva sa tasse pour trinquer. « Banzaï. »

Selmak rit et Jacob reprit le contrôle. « Vous savez Jack, je ne vous ai pas aimé la première fois que je vous ai rencontré à Washington. »

« Je ne vous ai pas aimé non plus. En fait, je voulais vous botter les fesses ce jour-là. Vous avez vraiment blessé Carter. »

« Je sais. J'ai fait ça beaucoup de fois. Malheureusement, il a fallu que Selmak m'ouvre les yeux. »

La serveuse revint et Jacob lui tendit le menu complété.

Jack se versa une autre tasse de saké. « Mise à part la curiosité morbide, pourquoi ne m'aimiez-vous pas alors ? »

« Je pensais que Sam était en train de jeter en l'air sa chance de rentrer à la NASA, sans mentionner sa carrière, pour avoir une liaison torride avec son supérieur considérablement plus vieux. »

« Considérablement ? » protesta Jack.

Jacob haussa simplement les épaules et lui sourit.

« Vous auriez dû savoir que ce n'était pas le cas, Jake, » dit Jack à son aîné, sérieusement. « Carter ne ferait rien de tel. »

« J'aurais dû. Et, que Dieu me vienne en aide, je suis heureux d'avoir pu vous connaître mieux aussi, Jack. »

« Oh, allez. Ne vous ramollissez pas sur moi. »

« Je suis sérieux, Jack. Vous avez été plus un fils pour moi que Mark ne l'a jamais été. Je suis fier de vous avoir connu. »

« Merci, Papa. » Jack était plus qu'un peu gêné du compliment. « Ca signifie vraiment beaucoup venant de vous. » Puis il se pencha en avant et murmura d'une voix de conspirateur. « Etes-vous à nouveau mourant ? »

« Non. » Jacob éclata de rire.

« Suis-je mourant ? »

« Eh bien, je suis franchement surpris que vous ne le soyez pas déjà, mais, non, je n'ai pas entendu dire que vous étiez mourant. »

« Eh bien, c'est bon à savoir, » Jack s'adossa à nouveau contre le mur, se détendant un peu. « Parce que ce genre de confessions est généralement accompagné par un lit de mort. »

« Je crois que ce que j'essaie de vous dire est que j'aurais été fier de vous appeler beau-fils. »

« Oh, nous y revoilà. » Jack se versa et but une autre tasse rapidement. « Pouvons-nous, s'il vous plait, ne pas parler de ça ? »

« Je vous ai donné ma bénédiction après l'incident Za'tarc. »

« Oui et savez-vous combien Carter serait fâchée si elle savait que vous avez fait un voyage spécial sur Terre juste pour venir me dire que j'avais votre permission pour poursuivre une relation amoureuse avec elle ? »

« Vous ne lui avez jamais dit ? »

« Etes-vous cinglé ? Savez-vous combien Carter est effrayante quand elle se met en colère ? » Il poussa un profond soupir avant de continuer. « De plus, nous ne parlons jamais de ce genre de choses. Elles sont toutes bel et bien enfermées dans cette Salle d'Isolation N°5. »

Jacob sembla assez surpris.

Jack haussa les épaules. « C'est ce qu'elle voulait. Elle est la seule qui a la clé de cette salle. Je ne l'ai pas. Vous savez, je n'ai jamais fait cas d'aucun foutu règlement ni de ma carrière, pour information, mais je ne ferais rien pour la blesser. Si j'avais forcé un peu, je suis sûr que quelque chose aurait pu se passer sans être sous influence alien. Mais quand cela se serait ébruité, et cela serait arrivé, sa carrière aurait été ruinée. Vous le savez, Jake. Vous l'avez vu se produire. Elle a travaillé trop dur pour que cela lui soit retiré simplement parce qu'un certain vieux pilote brisé était amoureux d'elle. De plus, » il sourit avec regret, « je suis un vieux salopard possessif. J'aurais voulu que le monde entier sache qu'elle était mienne. J'aurais voulu ma bague sur son doigt. Des rencontres furtives, _même_ avec votre bénédiction, n'auraient pas été suffisantes pour moi. »

« Vous auriez pu démissionner. »

« J'y ai pensé. Au moins une fois par semaine. Croyez-moi. Mais au bout du compte, il m'est apparu que je ne voulais pas qu'elle traverse la Porte sans moi pour la protéger. »

« Vous le ne faites plus, maintenant, » observa Jacob.

« Je la protège des dangers de ce côté-ci de la Porte. Ils sont devenus presque aussi dangereux que tout ce qui pourrait se trouver de l'autre côté. » Jack s'arrêta un instant avant de continuer avec un sourire triste. « Si je démissionnai, je raterais cette belle sensation d'émerveillement et d'aventure qu'elle ressent à chaque nouvelle découverte dans l'immensité de l'univers. Pete ne pourra jamais avoir ça. Et, franchement, je préfère pouvoir l'observer au milieu des sciences et des explorations qu'elle adore que de simplement l'avoir pour réchauffer mon lit la nuit. Pete n'a aucune idée de qui elle est vraiment et je me sens désolé pour lui. »

« Jack, vous êtes un romantique masochiste et un vieil idiot, vous savez ça ? »

« Ouaip. Pouvons-nous changer de sujet, maintenant ? »

Leurs sushis arrivèrent et ils mangèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes.

« Comment va Cassie ? » demanda Jacob après un moment.

« Elle se débrouille super bien à l'école, » déclara Jack avec un sourire fier. « N'a pas encore tout à fait décidé ce qu'elle veut faire. Pense vouloir être docteur comme Janet. Daniel la pousse vers l'archéologie ou la linguistique. Mais elle n'est sûre de rien sinon de vouloir faire partie du SGC. »

« Je suis sûr qu'elle aura une place ici, quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Oui. Elle vit avec moi maintenant pendant ses vacances. »

« Vraiment ? Je pensais qu'elle restait avec Sam. »

« Elle le faisait, mais quand les choses avec Pete sont devenues sérieuses, Cassie m'a demandé de venir chez moi. Carter a été un peu blessée au début, mais elle l'a finalement surmonté. Cassie a dit qu'elle voulait leur donner leur espace et je suppose que Carter a commencé à apprécier son espace avec Pete. »

« Alors elle n'aime pas beaucoup Pete non plus ? » interrogea Jacob avec perspicacité.

« Ah, non. » Jack se saisit d'un morceau de sushi des baguettes flottantes de Jacob. « Ca vous dérange si je prends le masago ? C'est mon préféré. J'aime le sushi Pop Rocks. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Partie 5 – Comparaison de tailles**

Jacob suivit Cassie dans la chapelle de l'Académie de l'Air Force. Il vit l'homme qui devait être son futur beau-fils debout près de l'autel discutant amicalement avec le prêtre et Sam qui était assise au premier rang. Jacob prit un moment pour étudier Pete. _Je rêve dans le Pete_. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à retirer cela de sa tête.

'_Pas vraiment le Général O'Neill, n'est-ce pas ?' demanda Selmak._

'_Malheureusement, Selmak, nous allons devoir faire avec le fait que Sam ne se marie pas avec Jack.'_

Mais Jacob ne pouvait nier le fait qu'à l'instant où il vit Pete, il le compara immédiatement à Jack. Tandis que Pete était large d'épaules et semblait raisonnablement musclé (bien qu'un peu de laisser-aller du point de vue de Jacob), il n'égalait pas le physique nerveux et endurci par les batailles de Jack. Pete avait une sorte d'expression niaise sur lui et si on ne pouvait nier que le Général avait également un net penchant pour la bêtise, c'était aussi contrebalancé par la force sombre qui ne le quittait jamais complètement. Jacob doutait que même s'il était flic, Pete ne soit pas intimidé ou ne soit même jamais capable de faire face aux ténèbres qui étaient omniprésentes dans la vie de Jack. Pete était un ourson comparé au loup qu'était Jack. Pete était rassurant et à cet instant Jacob comprit ce que sa fille voyait en cet homme. Et ce qu'elle fuyait. La vie avec Jack serait peut-être amusante et effrayante, sauvage et étrange, paresseuse et vive, mais elle ne serait jamais complètement rassurante ou facile ou encore moins normale.

Cassie poussa doucement Jacob dans l'allée vers Sam et Pete. Quand Sam vit son père, elle sourit et se leva pour se tenir à côté de son fiancé. Avec ses talons, lesquelles n'étaient pas exceptionnellement hauts, elle était au moins cinq centimètres plus grande que lui.

« Elle est trop grande pour lui, » murmura Jacob à Cassie.

Elle rit, « C'est ce que j'ai dit. »

Sam et Pete les rencontrèrent à mi-chemin dans l'allée. « Papa, voici mon fiancé, Pete Shanahan. Pete, voici mon père, le Général Jacob Carter. »

« C'est bon de vous rencontrer enfin, Pete. » Jacob tendit sa main.

'_Ouais. C'est ça.'_

'_La ferme, Selmak. J'essaie d'être gentil.'_

Pete sourit bêtement. « Je suis si heureux que vous ayez pu venir, Papa. Je peux vous appeler 'Papa', n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. »

Sam jeta un regard noir à son père, mais il l'ignora.

Pete haussa simplement les épaules puis se pencha en avant plus près de Jacob, souriant toujours et murmura, « Puis-je parler à l'alien ? »

« Bien sûr. » Jacob acquiesça et baissa sa tête puis la leva, ses yeux s'illuminant. « Vous êtes trop petit pour elle, » lui dit Selmak.

Cassie dut se détourner pour cacher son sourire en coin.

« Selmak ! » dit Sam en colère, mais son père reprit rapidement le contrôle.

« Désolé pour ça, Pete. Selmak a un étrange sens de l'humour. »

« Pas de problème. Je pense que Sam aime me surplomber, n'est-ce pas, bébé ? »

Sam sourit simplement. Elle avait en fait de sérieuses questions irrésolues avec leur taille respective et sa propension à l'appeler 'bébé', mais elle se refusa à laisser son père penser qu'elle était rien de moins que complètement et parfaitement heureuse. « Mark et Cindy devraient être là d'un moment à l'autre. Mark va être le témoin de Pete. »

« Est-ce que les enfants sont venus aussi ? » demanda Jacob. « Je suis impatient de voir combien ils ont grandi. »

Sam hocha la tête puis demanda, « Comment ta réunion s'est-elle passée ? »

« Plutôt bien. Je crois que les choses s'améliorent entre les Tok'ra et la Tauri. Garshaw et Anise viennent au mariage demain pour représenter les Tok'ra. »

Sam grimaça légèrement à la mention d'Anise, mais répondit, « C'est super, nous serions honorés de les avoir ici. As-tu réussi à sortir de la montagne avant maintenant ? »

« Oh, oui. Jack et moi sommes allés au Sayuri's la nuit dernière pour dîner et je suis resté chez lui. »

« Tu es resté chez le Général O'Neill ? »

« Oui, Jack et Cassie m'ont remis à niveau puis nous avons fini par jouer au Scrabble jusqu'à – quelle heure, Cassie ? Deux heures du matin ? »

« Trois, » répondit-elle en souriant largement au souvenir. « Jack continuait de nous accuser de tricher en utilisant des mots alien, mais il utilisait des mots en latin. Je ne vois pas où est la différence. »

« Le latin ? Le Général O'Neill ? »

« Il l'a appris le jour de la Marmotte(1). »

« Oh, oui. Je suis surprise qu'il se le rappelle encore. » Sam rit au souvenir du Général et de Teal'c forcés d'apprendre le latin pour aider Daniel avec la traduction. Mais alors qu'elle riait, elle ressentit une étrange douleur de regret. Ca semblait génial de jouer aux jeux de société avec le général, Cassie et son père jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Ca lui manquait de ne plus sortir et s'amuser avec ses amis et sa famille. Mais elle avait Pete maintenant se rappela-t-elle à elle-même et il lui donnait plus qu'ils ne pouvaient offrir. Pourtant, cela aurait été amusant.

ooo

_(1) Le jour de la Marmotte : fait référence au film _'Un jour sans fin'_, avec Bill Murray et Andy McDowell._


	6. Chapter 6

**Partie 6 – Dîner de répétition**

Sam, inconsciemment, chercha les membres de son équipe dans la foule. C'était une habitude née de tant d'années à travailler ensemble au cours de situations qui, plus que probablement, s'avérèrent être dangereuses. C'était rassurant de les avoir tout près. Comme toujours le premier qu'elle trouva fut le Général O'Neill. Il était appuyé sur la rambarde du porche et parlait au Lieutenant Colonel Paul Davis. Pour autant qu'elle avait essayé, elle n'arrivait jamais à supprimer le frisson qui parcourait sa colonne vertébrale quand elle le voyait. Surtout quand il avait une si... belle allure. Il portait un costume noir taillé sur mesure et une chemise noire ouverte au col. Les vêtements noirs contre le hâle de sa peau et l'argent de ses cheveux indisciplinés produisaient une apparence saisissante même si légèrement menaçante. Sam sourit en se souvenant d'une conversation qu'elle et Daniel avaient eue après plusieurs bouteilles de vin il y a de cela deux ans.

_« Je vous le dis, Sam. Jack n'est pas celui que nous pensons qu'il est. »_

_« Essayez-vous de dire qu'il est un Goa'uld ? » demanda-t-elle incrédule._

_« Non. Je dis simplement qu'il n'est pas stupide. »_

_« Bien sûr, qu'il ne l'est pas, Daniel, » grogna-t-elle. « Vous ne devenez pas Colonel en étant stupide. »_

_« Tout ce 'je suis seulement un homme simple', c'est de la merde – euh – hum- » Daniel agita son verre de vin essayant de trouver le mot juste. « Des conneries. »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »_

_« Parce qu'il a la collection complète de Tolstoï en russe. »_

_« Le Colonel connaît le russe ? » Elle fut sous le choc. Il semblait avoir du mal à prononcer des mots simples en anglais, mais elle savait que c'était un masque, mais le russe c'était... étrange. »_

_« Pensez à cela, Sam. La Guerre Froide s'est terminée il n'y a pas si longtemps. Jack était dans les Opérations Spéciales. Il a sûrement été en Allemagne, en Russie, en Amérique centrale et du sud, et peut-être même au Vietnam, et qui sait où encore. Il fallait qu'il soit capable de communiquer. »_

_« Vous avez raison. En quelles autres langues sont ses livres ? » _

_« Anglais, évidemment, arabe, allemand, français, mandarin, cantonais, et espagnol. »_

_« Wow. »_

_« Vous n'avez jamais regardé ses étagères de livres ? » demanda Daniel d'un ton curieux._

_« Pas vraiment. »_

_« Il a même quelques livres sur la physique et l'astrophysique. Je soupçonne que les derniers sont d'acquisition plus récente. Ils sont entre sa collection de Calvin et Hobbes et Le Magicien d'Oz. Une place d'honneur, je pense. »_

_Sam ne put s'empêcher de rougir, « J'ai toujours pensé qu'il comprenait beaucoup plus qu'il ne laissait paraître. »_

_« Il aime vous entendre parler, Sam, » lui dit Daniel avec un sourire entendu et elle rougit de plus belle. « Eh ! Devinez ce qu'il a dans sa penderie ! »_

_« Daniel, que Dieu me vienne en aide, si vous me dites des vêtements de femmes, je vais vous tuer, vous et lui. »_

_« Non, bien sûr que non, » il sembla confus à cette suggestion. « Jack est l'homme le plus hétéro que j'aie rencontré de ma vie. Comment pouvez-vous même penser cela ? Vous n'auriez pas quelques bizarres fantas- »_

_« La ferme, Daniel ! C'est écoeurant. »_

_Daniel se tut et leur versa un peu plus de vin._

_« Alooors, » poursuivit Sam. « Qu'y a-t-il dans sa penderie ? »_

_« Des costumes Armani. »_

_« Quoi ? » Elle faillit renverser son vin. Une robe aurait sûrement été plus croyable. _

_« Ouais. Et deux Hugo Boss, un smoking Armani et même une veste blanche Ralph Lauren. »_

_« Le Colonel ? Pas possible ! »_

_« Si. Il a aussi un grand nombre de pulls en laine polaire, des dockers, des chemises écossaises, et quelques chemises hawaiiennes outrageusement horribles. Ce sont les trucs que nous le voyons porter. »_

_« Je paierais cher pour le voir en costume Armani, » Sam sourit avec mélancolie._

_« Peut-être qu'il vous demandera d'aller à l'opéra un jour. » Elle rougit à cette déclaration. « Regardons les choses en face, Sam. Nous ne voyons que la moitié de qui est Jack O'Neill. Secrètement, c'est un homme aux goûts raffinés. Je suppose qu'avant d'être un homme de la galaxie, il était un homme du monde. Il a vécu une vie où chaque moment pouvait être son dernier et il a appris à apprécier les bonnes choses. Il ne l'admet tout simplement pas. »_

_Sam réfléchit sur cette information pendant quelques minutes et puis commença à se demander comment Daniel savait tout cela. « Qu'avez-vous fait, Daniel ? Entré par effraction chez lui ? Il ne vous a pas fait faire le tour du propriétaire en vous montrant ses secrets les plus intimes. »_

_« J'ai mené une étude archéologique, » répondit-il innocemment. _

_« Une étude archéologique ? Donc en fait vous avez fureté. »_

_« Non, c'était dans un but scientifique. »_

_« Ce qui, traduit en langage du colonel, signifie qu'un scientifique a fureté autour de sa maison à la recherche de rumeurs à exploiter. »_

_« Hé, c'est pas juste ! » protesta Daniel._

_« Alors, qu'avez-vous trouvé d'autre ? » Sam ne put retenir sa curiosité._

_« Il a des pièces en céramiques vraiment très belles. »_

_« Oh. Alors avez-vous fait une étude archéologique de ma maison ? »_

_« Ouais. »_

_« Et ? »_

_« Ca ressemble à un catalogue de Pottery Barn. »_

_Sam regarda son salon sans vie. « Je sais, c'est triste, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Sam réalisa soudain qu'elle dévisageait le Général et qu'il l'avait surprise. Il leva son verre vers elle en un salut et elle lui sourit timidement avant de se détourner pour chercher Pete. Elle trouva son fiancé en train de parler à son frère. Elle regarda Pete dans son blazer bleu marine et pantalon en coton. Sa cravate était desserrée, semblant le gêner et elle était légèrement froissée. Elle jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil au Général. Il était élégant sans effort dans son costume et paraissait être aussi à l'aise dedans que dans son treillis. Elle se demanda si c'était un Armani.

_ooo_

Jack sentit ses yeux sur lui. Il le pouvait, toujours. Juste comme il savait toujours où elle était dans une pièce. Il leva la tête et la surprit en train de le dévisager. Il leva son verre reconnaissant ainsi qu'il savait ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle sourit et rougit d'embarras et se détourna pour rejoindre Pete qui parlait avec son frère. Jack continua d'acquiescer à ce que Paul Davis lui disait, quoi que ce fût, et étudia Carter. Elle semblait différente de celle qu'il avait vue jusque-là. Elle était froidement élégante et très composée, au point d'être presque artificielle. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés avec style et soin en douces vagues. Cela lui rappelait Grace Kelly d'une certaine façon. Elle portait une robe de soie bleu marine qui arrivait juste sous ses genoux et des chaussures argentées à lanières avec des talons aiguilles, mais raisonnables. Enroulé autour de ses épaules il y avait un châle ressemblant à un sari que Daniel, Teal'c et lui lui avaient offert pour son anniversaire il y a deux ans. Jack était en train de déambuler sur la place du marché sur P3X-283 quand il avait vu le tissu brodé, bleu ciel, qui ressemblait à du cachemire et avait une traînée d'étoiles argentées sur les bords. Il savait qu'elle devait l'avoir. Apparemment le tissu était extrêmement rare et cher et ils avaient fini par donner au vendeur leurs montres, les lunettes de soleil de Jack, les trois barres chocolatées de Daniel ainsi que ses quatre stylos, et la demi-boîte de Starcrunch de Teal'c et un jeu de cartes Uno. Ils avaient réussi à faire la transaction sans que Carter s'en rende compte, mais elle se moqua d'eux implacablement, avec beaucoup de plaisir quand elle découvrit qu'ils avaient accidentellement perdu ou oublié les objets les plus chers à leur cœur. Elle avait été extrêmement contrite quand la vérité fut découverte, mais elle avait adoré le châle et cela était tout ce qui leur importait. Jack la surveilla pendant une autre minute avant de décider qu'elle était indéniablement belle dans sa tenue chic, mais qu'il préférait ses cheveux un peu indisciplinés plutôt que parfaitement en place et dans son treillis ou mieux dans sa tenue de moto en cuir. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment la Carter docile et suffisante se tenant calmement aux côtés de Pete.

ooo

Jack était tout seul, prenant soin du Scotch de qualité qu'Hammond lui avait versé quand Cassie vint le voir.

« Lui as-tu déjà parlé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« A qui ? »

Cassie lui fit les gros yeux. « Sam. »

« Non. Je suis ici, cela ne suffit-il pas ? »

« Viens, » Cassie le tira vers là où Carter et Pete parlaient avec Jacob.

« D'accord ! Whaou, Cass, tu vas m'arracher le bras. »

Cassie lâcha sa main et ils marchèrent vers eux.

Jacob sembla se ragaillardir lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent. « Jack. Cassie. »

« Salut, Papa, » dit Jack en arrivant nonchalamment. « Prêt pour que je vous mette à nouveau la pâtée à vous et Selmak au Scrabble ? »

« Selmak pense que vous avez triché, » répliqua Jacob avec un sourire.

Cassie, qui observait l'expression de Pete très attentivement, se fendit d'un large sourire lorsque Pete se renfrogna quand Jack avait appelé Jacob 'Papa'.

« Carter. Shanahan. » Jack fit un signe de la tête en guise de salut. « Belle nuit que vous avez là pour la fête. »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel nocturne sans nuages, « Oui, Monsieur. C'est une belle nuit. »

« Général O'Neill, c'est gentil à vous d'être venu, » lui dit Pete en lui serrant la main. « Je sais qu'il doit être difficile pour vous de vous libérer. »

« Eh bien, tout pour rendre Carter heureuse. »

Sam sembla un peu mal à l'aise et tendit son verre vide à Pete, « Cela te dérangerait de m'en apporter un autre, Pete ? »

« Pas de problème, bébé. Martini avec olives, exact ? »

Elle acquiesça et se tourna vers Cassie. « Papa m'a dit que tu l'as emmené faire du shopping aujourd'hui. »

« Eh bien, j'ai pensé que sa tenue de Tok'ra serait peut-être un peu too much pour un dîner de répétition. » Elle fit un large sourire à Jacob. « Nous nous sommes amusés. »

Jacob fit les gros yeux, « Elle s'est amusée. C'est la première fois que j'allais dans un centre commercial depuis des années. J'avais oublié combien je détestais ça. Selmak a adoré ça par contre. »

« Ah ! Ca me rappelle. » Jack tendit sa main vers Cassie, « donne. »

« J'avais oublié. » Cassie sourit gentiment, « désolée, Jack. »

« Pas de problème. Allez, par ici. »

Cassie ouvrit son sac à main et sortit la carte de crédit de Jack et la déposa dans sa paume. Jack sortit son portefeuille et rangea la carte dans un endroit plus sûr. « Je vais présumer que tu as dépensé une fortune. »

« Seulement une petite, Jack, » dit-elle avec un sourire adorable. « J'ai pris ça pour cette soirée. » Sa jupe de soirée tournoya lorsqu'elle pivota sur elle-même pour son approbation.

« A couper le souffle, » Jack lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Et j'ai pris une robe pour l'opéra de la semaine prochaine. »

« Excellent. »

Cassie se redressa pour embrasser sa joue. « Merci, Jack. »

« Hé, je dois faire en sorte que ma petite fille soit jolie, non ? » Jack la serra dans ses bras et embrassa le sommet de sa tête.

Sam ressentit une vague irrationnelle de jalousie. Qu'elle soit dirigée envers le Général ou envers Cassie, elle ne sut pas vraiment le dire.

Jack avala le reste de son verre et le tendit à Cassie, « Veux-tu aller m'en chercher un autre ? »

« Je crois que je vais m'en chercher un aussi, » dit Jacob en suivant Cassie. Il reconnaissait la lueur dans les yeux de sa fille aussi bien que dans ceux de Jack.

Jack les observa s'éloigner et se tourna vers Sam, « Allez-y et dites-le, Carter. Avant que vous ne pétiez une durite. »

« Avec tout le respect, monsieur, vous ne devriez pas la gâter ainsi. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Qui d'autre vais-je gâter, Carter ? »

Il n'y avait rien de sous-entendu dans sa question ou dans le ton de sa voix, mais il y avait un petit sourire de défi qui étirait ses lèvres et cela fit rougir Sam. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que ce serait d'être gâtée par Jack O'Neill.

« De plus, » continua-t-il, « Cassie est une enfant bien. Elle est remarquable à l'école. Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas la gâter ? Elle travaille dur et elle le mérite. Elle a eu beaucoup de moments difficiles dans sa vie, plus qu'aucun enfant ne devrait en avoir. Si quelques robes et une armoire pleine de chaussures égaient un peu sa vie, alors qu'y a-t-il de mal à cela ? »

« Rien, mon Général. C'est juste... » Sam n'arrivait même pas à savoir pourquoi cela l'avait tant irritée.

« Juste quoi ? Que vous êtes fâchée qu'elle veuille vivre avec moi et non avec vous et Pete ? »

« Non ! » répondit-elle avec virulence.

« Bien. Janet, dans son infinie, bien que déroutante, sagesse a fait de nous deux les tuteurs de Cassie, mais je ne vais pas jouer au gentil parent / méchant parent avec vous. Cassie est assez âgée pour décider avec qui elle veut rester quand elle n'est pas à la fac. Et juste parce qu'elle ne veut pas rester avec vous ne veut pas dire qu'elle vous aime moins, Carter. »

« Je sais, Monsieur. »

Cassie revint avec Pete derrière elle. Jacob semblait avoir décidé de ne pas revenir. Elle tendit à Jack son verre et prit une gorgée du sien.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Sam.

Cassie examina le contenu du verre comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois, puis répondit d'un ton neutre, « un cocktail au champagne. »

« Cassie ! »

« Oh, allez, Sam. Laisse-la faire la fête, » dit Pete mettant la boisson qu'il avait apportée dans la main de Sam. « C'est seulement un cocktail au champagne. Ce n'est pas comme si elle se faisait une série de téquila ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Le Général et Cassie ne dirent rien. Ils regardèrent, tous les deux légèrement amusés, Pete le flic défendant la consommation d'alcool de Cassie qui n'en avait pas l'âge légal. Sam prit les olives de son verre et les tendit, sans réfléchir, à Jack. Sam poussa un soupir de défaite et secoua la tête. « Je suppose que vous la laissez boire chez vous aussi, mon Général. »

Il haussa les épaules et mangea une olive. « Elle a une bière de temps en temps. » Sam lui jeta un regard noir. « Bière allégée, » ajouta-t-il comme si cela pouvait être satisfaisant pour elle.

« Pouah ! Je déteste les Guinness de Jack. »

Jack fit gentiment du coude à Cassie. « C'est un blasphème et tu le sais. »

« Janet aurait une attaque, mon Général. »

« Nah, pas une bonne Ecossaise comme cette vieille Doc Frasier. Elle comprenait l'alcool et ses vertus. » Soudain Jack nota que Pete le dévisageait alors qu'il mangeait les olives de Sam. Il tendit la dernière, piquée sur une petite épée en plastique, à Pete. « Vous voulez la dernière ? »

« Euh, non merci, Général. »

Jack haussa les épaules et la fourra dans sa bouche.


	7. Chapter 7

**Partie 7 – Dîner et café**

« Sommes-nous raisonnablement en retard ? » demanda Daniel alors qu'il ouvrait la porte menant au jardin à l'arrière de la maison du Général Hammond.

« Il est fichtrement temps, » répondit Jack.

Daniel échangea un coup d'œil avec Teal'c et Jonas. Jack O'Neill n'était pas de bonne humeur ce soir. Non pas que cela soit une surprise. « Nous avions quelques problèmes concernant les costumes, mais nous avons tout résolu. »

Jack hocha la tête, mais ne demanda pas de plus amples explications. A cause de tous les invités extraterrestres dans l'assemblée, le mariage de Sam s'était transformé en un cauchemar logistique pour le SGC. Des vêtements Tauri appropriés devaient être trouvés. Sans mentionner les chapeaux et le maquillage pour cacher les emblèmes Jaffa. Aussi, Jack avait assigné Daniel, assisté de Teal'c et de Jonas, en charge de ce qu'il appelait le service costume. Jonas s'y était plongé avec enthousiasme et faisait généralement de bons choix pour les invités. Teal'c d'un autre côté avait des goûts... plutôt saugrenus question de style. Donc Daniel fut forcé de tenter d'atténuer quelques-uns des choix de Teal'c. Bra'tac avait l'air d'un maquereau. Aussi Daniel dut intervenir. Maintenant il ressemblait à un personnage sorti d'une histoire de Damon Runyon. Après son essayage, il refusa d'abandonner son feutre et quand ils quittèrent enfin la montagne il l'avait toujours sur la tête avec sa robe Jaffa traditionnelle. Une sorte de mélange d'Obi Wan Kenobi et d'Indiana Jones.

« Venez, » dit Jack les menant vers la tente montée au milieu du jardin. « Le dîner est sur le point d'être servi. Vous avez manqué le cocktail. »

Jonas et Teal'c semblèrent se ragaillardir un peu à la mention de la nourriture, mais Daniel fit la moue. Il aurait vraiment eu besoin d'un cocktail après le jour qu'il avait eu et la nuit qu'il était sur le point d'endurer.

ooo

George Hammond surveilla la table où Cassie et les hommes de SG1, passé et présent, étaient assis. Il était sûr que certains trouvaient cela étrange que la demoiselle d'honneur ne soit pas à la table d'honneur, mais elle semblait plus à l'aise avec ces hommes. Il n'avait pas manqué de noter que tout le groupe était habillé de noir. Il se demanda vaguement si tout cela était prémédité pour exprimer leur désapprobation du mariage. Puis il décida que c'était plus que probable que leurs humeurs individuelles avaient influencé leurs choix de couleur. Leurs humeurs étaient simplement en accord. « Vous avez l'air d'être à une veillée mortuaire, » dit-il au groupe sombre.

« Ne le sommes-nous pas, Général Hammond ? » répondit Teal'c en haussant un sourcil et ses amis parurent, pour la plupart, choqués.

« Euh, » commença Daniel. « Je pense que Teal'c veut dire- »

« Je sais ce qu'il veut dire, fiston. » Hammond fit signe à une chaise vide. « Puis-je me joindre au deuil ? »

« Prenez un siège, George, » lui dit Jack.

Le dîner à la table de SG1 fut une affaire pleine de gravité. Hammond fut surpris de voir Jack toucher à peine à son vin. Il avait remarqué Jack prendre quelques verres plus tôt. En fait, il avait amené son meilleur Scotch pour son cadet car il s'était attendu à ce que Jack veuille être ivre, au moins en partie, pour survivre à la soirée. Mais Hammond réalisa que cela aurait été un cliché et Jack détestait les clichés. Il savait que Jack ne se privait pas d'être un emmerdeur parfois, mais il était avant tout un homme plein de fierté, surtout quand cela avait un lien avec sa peine intérieure. C'était sacro-saint. Le Dr. Jackson, par contre, semblait boire sa part et celle de Jack. Au moins, il semblait capable de tenir le vin mieux que la bière.

ooo

Après le dîner, les gens se mélangèrent pour le café et Cassie venait juste de ramener sa tasse vide quand elle fut arrêtée par une voix derrière elle. « Cassie, puis-je te parler une seconde ? »

Cassie tourna sur elle-même pour voir Pete. Elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'un sauveur potentiel, mais personne n'était suffisamment près. Merde. « Euh, bien sûr, Pete. A propos de quoi ? »

« Moi et Sam voulons que tu viennes passer les vacances de Noël avec nous. Ca signifierait beaucoup. » Cassie étudia son visage pendant une minute, pensant que Sam l'avait envoyé demander cela, mais son visage était totalement honnête et plein d'espoir. « Tu manques vraiment à Sam et j'aimerais apprendre à mieux te connaître. »

Cassie soupira. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Pete de 'Je rêve dans le Pete' la faisait se sentir mal de rejeter sa demande. Avait-elle traversé le miroir quantique ? « J'aimerais vraiment. Mais Jack a déjà arrangé les choses pour prendre ses congés et nous allons aller skier avec Daniel, Teal'c, Rya'c et sa femme. »

« Oh, » il avait l'air complètement penaud. « Je comprends. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était facile pour le général de prendre des congés, hein ? »

« Non. » Elle regarda à nouveau autour d'elle espérant trouver quelqu'un pour la sauver. Oh, il y avait Jonas ! Elle essaya de lui faire signe subrepticement. Il lui sourit, mais ne fit pas un geste pour l'aider.

« Hé ! » dit Pete attirant son attention à nouveau vers lui. « Et pour Thanksgiving ? Tu as deux jours de congés, non ? Nous ferons une grande fête. Peut-être que le père de Sam pourrait s'organiser pour être là et nous inviterions le général, le Dr. Jackson et Teal'c. Que penses-tu de ça ? »

« Ca serait vraiment gentil de ta part, Pete. Je suis sûre que tout le monde aimerait venir pour le repas de Thanksgiving avec toi et Sam. » Comment elle réussit à dire cela sans sarcasme et en gardant un visage franc, elle ne le saurait jamais. « Sauf en cas d'incident intergalactique. »

« Oh, bien sûr. Je suppose qu'il est impossible de les prévoir ? » plaisanta-t-il.

« Je demanderai à Jack. »

« Alors, c'est d'accord ? »

« Oui, je pense. »

« Super. Sam sera extatique. »

Elle l'observa alors qu'il sautillait presque en s'éloignant. « Merde. Merde. Merde. » De frustration, elle tapa son pied sur le gazon. Et comme par hasard, elle se prit son talon dans les racines et faillit tomber.

Jonas fut à ses côtés instantanément. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Non ! Où diable étais-tu quand j'avais besoin de toi ? Quel genre de héros es-tu ? »

« Loin d'en être un, je suppose, » il sourit largement. « Je pensais que tu me disais de ne pas m'en mêler. »

Cassie ne semblait pas pouvoir libérer sa chaussure, aussi elle se déchaussa et clopina jusqu'aux balançoires tout près et s'y laissa tomber. Jonas se baissa et libéra la chaussure. Cassie tendit son pied et il la chaussa doucement.

« Merci, mais ne pense pas que cela rattrape le fait que tu ne m'aies pas secourue. »

« Ca ne me serait pas venu à l'esprit, » lui dit-il toujours souriant en s'asseyant près d'elle. « Alors que voulait Pete ? »

« Arrrrggg, » grogna Cassie de frustration en poussant avec colère sur le sol et la balançoire se mit à se mouvoir. « Pourquoi Pete doit-il être si foutrement gentil avec moi ? Je veux tant le mépriser, mais il est simplement si gentil et sincère. Ca m'agace vraiment beaucoup. Il est supposé être le diable incarné. »

« Je sais, » dit Jonas en continuant de garder le mouvement régulier de la balançoire avec ses pieds. « Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il soit un vrai 'salopard' comme dirait le général. Mais il a été si accueillant quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. Peut-être légèrement méfiant, mais, hé, je suis un alien ici et il est un représentant de la loi. » Jonas fit une pause pour réfléchir une seconde. « Je ne pense pas que leur mariage durera. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, tout d'abord elle ne l'aime pas et elle le sait. Il ne le sait pas cependant. Il est aveuglément amoureux. »

« Comment peux-tu dire qu'elle ne l'aime pas ? »

« N'as-tu pas remarqué comment le Général O'Neill l'affecte encore ? Ce ne sont pas les réactions d'une femme amoureuse d'un autre homme. »

« Alors pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? » grogna-t-elle ?

« Oh, allez, Cassie, » Jonas lui donna un léger coup de coude. « Sam déteste reconnaître qu'elle a tort. »

« Alors, elle va simplement ruiner sa vie et celle de Jack parce qu'elle est têtue ? »

« Et celle de Pete. Elle va briser son cœur. Tôt ou tard. »

« Tôt, de préférence. » Cassie soupira et pencha la tête en arrière. Elle fut un peu surprise de trouver le bras de Jonas étiré à travers l'arrière de la balançoire. Il n'essaya pas de le bouger et Cassie ne releva pas sa tête. Elle se serait plutôt penchée davantage vers lui. « Hé, Jonas ? »

« Oui ? »

« As-tu déjà skié ? »

« Dans la neige ? »

« Oui. »

« Non. Pourquoi ? »

« Je me demandais juste. »

ooo

Sam se tint un peu éloigné du reste des invités. Elle avait besoin de quelques minutes pour elle-même. Cette nuit avait été, d'une manière inattendue, stressante. L'air de la nuit avait une légère fraîcheur et elle resserra son châle plus étroitement autour d'elle.

« Carter. »

Elle se tourna pour faire face au général. « Mon Général, je pensais que vous étiez déjà parti. »

« Je suis sur le point. » Il se tenait avec les mains dans ses poches semblant plus qu'un peu mal à l'aise. « Dites, avez-vous ce truc du quelque chose de vieux, quelque chose de bleu, réglé ? »

Elle sourit légèrement. « Oui. Je porte le collier de perles de mon arrière grand-mère. C'est le truc vieux. Cassie me prête les boucles d'oreille en perle de Janet. C'est le truc emprunté. La doublure de ma robe est bleue et je pense que la robe elle-même est le truc neuf. Pourquoi demandez-vous cela, mon Général ? »

Il retira une boîte plate enveloppée dans du papier argent de sa veste et la lui tendit. « J'ai quelque chose pour vous pour le truc neuf. »

« Monsieur, vous n'auriez pas dû. »

Il haussa simplement les épaules. Sam arracha le papier pour révéler une boîte à bijoux noire en cuir avec le symbole du point d'origine de la Terre estampé en argent sur le dessus. Les mains tremblantes, elle souleva le couvercle. « Mon Dieu, mon Général ! » dit-elle en haletant lorsqu'elle vit le contenu. C'était un collier avec de délicats, mais lourds maillons et un pendentif ayant environ la taille d'un demi-dollar. Le pendentif était une réplique exacte du patch de la Terre qu'ils portaient sur leurs uniformes, fait de métal et d'opale finement moulés. Elle examina le métal iridescent minutieusement. « C'est du naquada, Monsieur. »

« Promettez-moi simplement que vous ne le fondrez pas pour en faire un bidule étrange. »

« Jamais, Monsieur. Comment avez-vous- »

« J'ai des relations, » interrompit-il en souriant mystérieusement.

« C'est magnifique. »

Il sortit les mains de ses poches et souleva le collier de la boîte. « Il peut être porté en collier ou en bracelet. » Il lui montra comment la chaîne pouvait être doublée pour aller autour de son poignet. « Je crois que vous avez déjà un collier à porter demain. »

« C'est très prévenant, mon Général. » Elle lui tourna le dos. « Voudriez-vous me le mettre ? »

Le général mit le collier autour du cou de Sam et ferma le fermoir. Il ne put s'empêcher de caresser doucement sa nuque. Sam frissonna, mais se dit à elle-même que c'était dû à la fraîcheur de l'air. Elle se retourna, « Merci, mon Général. Je ne peux vous dire combien cela compte pour moi. »

« J'ai pensé que vous devriez avoir quelque chose pour vous rappeler où vous appartenez, » dit-il doucement. « Là-haut, parmi les étoiles. »

Sam hésita légèrement et puis s'avança pour lui donner une étreinte. Il la tint dans ses bras étroitement, presque douloureusement. « Je ne l'oublierai jamais, mon Général. »

Il la laissa aller et recula. Il sourit avec regret, « Nous aurons toujours les étoiles, Carter. » Puis il se détourna d'elle et se dirigea vers la nuit.

ooo

Daniel arriva derrière Pete et sourit à la scène devant eux. Pete se tourna vers lui, « Dr. Jackson ont-ils jamais- » Il s'arrêta, ne voulant pas dire les mots, parce qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment connaître la réponse.

« Eu une relation ? » demanda Daniel et Pete acquiesça. « Pas dans cette réalité. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Ca veut dire que dans deux de ces réalités alternées que nous avons rencontrées, ils l'étaient. » Il s'arrêta pour prendre une gorgée de son café. « Dans l'une, ils étaient fiancés et dans l'autre, ils étaient mariés. Sam n'était pas dans l'Air Force dans ces réalités donc ce n'était pas contre le règlement pour eux d'être amoureux. »

« Etes-vous en train de dire que si Sam n'était pas- » il ne put finir sa pensée. Cela le terrifia rien que de songer à penser à cela.

« Je suppose que cela dépend de si vous croyez au destin. Mais je vous dirai ceci, Pete, vous êtes soit l'homme le plus brave soit l'homme le plus stupide de l'univers connu pour vous mettre en travers de ces deux-là. »

« Sam m'a choisi, Dr. Jackson, » dit-il quelque peu en colère.

« Oui, elle l'a fait, Pete. Et je vous souhaite de la chance. Vous allez en avoir besoin. » Après cela, Daniel s'éloigna à la recherche de quelque chose contenant plus d'alcool et laissa Pete contempler le destin.

ooo

Sam s'éloigna de la conversation à laquelle elle ne participait pas vraiment entre son frère et Pete quand Jonas et Cassie s'approchèrent.

« Teal'c nous a demandés de vous dire au revoir de sa part ainsi que de Daniel, » lui dit Jonas. « Daniel était plus qu'un peu ivre, aussi Teal'c l'a emmené chez lui. »

Sam sourit à cette pensée. Teal'c en avait probablement plein ses mains. « Comment allez-vous retourner à la base, Jonas ? »

« Je l'y déposerai sur mon chemin, » lui dit Cassie.

Sam lui jeta un regard curieux, mais Cassie eut juste un sourire narquois.

« C'est du naquada ! » s'exclama Jonas. « Sam, votre collier est en naquada ! »

« Wow, Sam ! Il est magnifique ! » suffoqua Cassie. « Je ne l'avais pas remarqué plus tôt. D'où vient-il ? »

« Le Général O'Neill vient de me le donner. Pour mon 'nouveau'. »

« Puis-je ? » demanda Jonas avant de lever le pendentif pour l'examiner plus minutieusement. Il sentit des stries à l'arrière et le retourna.

« Quoi ? » demanda Sam. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir car il était toujours autour de son cou.

« Il y a des mots en Ancien. »

« Pouvez-vous les traduire ? »

« Oui, je crois que c'est un poème. »

« Que dit-il ? »

« Ca perd un peu de son sens dans la traduction. Ca rime en Ancien, » prévint-il.

« Jonas, que dit-il ? » demanda Sam, frustrée.

« Simplement traduit, ça dit : 'En suivant les routes à travers les étoiles, J'ai trouvé mon cœur, Tout mon amour, Jack.' » Jonas lâcha doucement le pendentif.

« Oh. » Sam devint soudain pâle.

« Est-ce que c'est tout ce que tu as à dire, Sam ? » demanda Cassie avec colère. « Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

« J'aime Pete. » Sam tourna sur ses talons et s'éloigna. « Bonne nuit, Cassie, Jonas. »


	8. Chapter 8

**Partie 8 – Sur le toit**

D'où il était assis sur son toit, Jack pouvait entendre Cassie se garer dans l'allée et entrer dans la maison. Quelque temps plus tard, il l'entendit sur l'échelle. Il leva les yeux pour la voir se hisser sur le rebord. Elle avait changé sa robe de soirée pour son pyjama. Elle s'assit silencieusement à côté de lui et il prit la Guinness qu'elle offrit. Il fit sauter la capsule et but une longue gorgée. « Alors, » dit-il en brisant le silence. « Vais-je devoir botter les fesses de Jonas ? »

« Pourquoi ? » questionna-t-elle innocemment en prenant une gorgée de sa propre Bud Light.

« Cass, je vous ai vus tous les deux vous câliner sur la balançoire. »

« Nous _ne_ nous câlinions _pas_. »

Jack haussa un sourcil avec incrédulité, mais choisit une autre tactique. « Sais-tu de combien il est plus âgé que toi ? »

« Non. Et toi ? »

Cela le fit s'arrêter. « Non, en fait, je ne sais pas. MAIS là n'est pas la QUESTION. Quel que soit son âge, il est trop vieux pour toi. »

Cassie fit les gros yeux. « D'accord. Comme tu voudras, Jack. »

« Je suis sérieux, Cassie. Il n'était pas connu comme le Don Juan alien du SGC pour rien. Il s'est fait toutes les infirmières du SGC quand il était avec SG1. »

« Oh, allez, Jack. Arrête d'être si protecteur. Nous étions seulement en train de parler. »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« De trucs. Nous avons vraiment beaucoup en commun. »

Jack grogna. « Comme quoi ? »

« Ne pas être de la Terre, et Nirrti trafiquant avec notre ADN. »

Jack grogna, mais ne dit rien de plus. Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant quelque temps à siroter juste leur bière et à regarder le ciel nocturne. Les yeux de Cassie tombèrent alors sur un paquet rouge et blanc posé sur la rambarde. Elle le ramassa. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Les yeux de Jack se posèrent brièvement sur le paquet en prenant une gorgée de bière. « Un paquet de Marlboro rouge. »

« _Jack_. » Elle lui lança un regard désapprobateur qu'elle avait sans aucun doute appris de sa mère.

« Quoi ? » Mais son expression stupide/innocente qui était sa marque de fabrique, ne fonctionna pas et elle continua de lui lancer des regards noirs. Alors il fit un mouvement soudain et inattendu et le paquet fut par magie dans sa main.

« Eh ! » protesta-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas juste ! »

« Tu te concentrais trop à me jeter des regards noirs, » marmonna-t-il en allumant une cigarette. Il prit une bouffée puis soupira d'une volupté baignée de nicotine.

« Puis-je en avoir une ? »

« Non, » glapit Jack en éclatant de rire. « Doc hanterait ma pauvre carcasse. »

« Oui, elle le ferait, » Cassie sourit brièvement à cette pensée. « Alors, pourquoi as-tu commencé ? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'en ai simplement ressenti le besoin. »

« Juste une cigarette ? » demanda-t-elle en toisant le paquet à moitié vide.

« Un paquet, » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Je fumais autrefois, tu sais ? »

Elle secoua la tête pour dire qu'elle ne savait pas.

« J'ai commencé quand j'avais seize ans. J'ai arrêté le jour où je suis revenu d'Abydos. La première fois. C'est un jour à marquer d'une croix. » Il sourit amèrement à ce souvenir. « Je suis revenu à la maison, prêt à recommencer et faire en sorte que les choses marchent. Mais je n'avais plus de maison. J'avais les papiers du divorce qui m'attendaient. Plutôt ironique d'une certaine façon. Sara m'avait harcelé depuis notre premier rendez-vous pour que j'arrête de fumer et quand je le fais, elle ne veut plus de moi. Non pas que je puisse la blâmer. Je ne voudrais pas de moi non plus si j'étais elle. »

« Ne dis pas ça, Jack, » Cassie tendit la main et serra la sienne.

« Je n'étais pas un très bon mari, Cassie. Aucun homme dans les Opérations Spéciales, encore moins dans les Black Ops, ne peut l'être. Peu importe combien il le désire. Tu penserais que ce serait le deuxième pire jour de ma vie, non ? Le jour où ma femme m'a quitté. Mais ça ne l'était pas. En fait, ça ne m'a rien fait. »

« Ca ne t'a rien fait ? » demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité.

« Je ne nierai pas que j'ai aimé Sara. Je l'ai aimée, mais c'était un amour de jeunesse fourvoyé. Nous n'aurions jamais dû nous marier, mais j'ai pensé que je pouvais tout faire. Sauver le monde et être le mari qu'elle méritait. J'étais si sacrément impudent à cette époque. Nous ne nous connaissions pas vraiment. Il y avait tant de choses que je ne pouvais pas lui dire, que je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache. Elle avait un peu peur de moi de toute façon. Si elle avait vraiment su certains trucs que j'avais faits... Elle a pensé, après que Charlie est né, que je quitterais les opérations spéciales et j'ai voulu le faire, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je suis redevenu impudent. Je pensais que le monde tomberait en ruines sans moi pour combattre pour lui. Dieu, j'ai aimé Charlie tellement fort et sa mort fut ma punition. »

« Jack, tu ne crois pas vraiment cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

La seule réponse de Jack fut d'allumer une autre cigarette.

« Je veux détester Pete, mais je n'y arrive pas, » lui dit Cassie doucement.

« Ce n'est pas sa faute. »

« Il essaie si fort d'être compréhensif. »

« J'espère qu'il continuera, par égard pour Carter. J'ai toujours su que les conjoints des officiers de terrain avaient la vie dure, mais ayant toujours été un moi-même jamais je n'ai su combien c'était dur jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve fourré derrière ce putain de bureau. Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire : savoir ce qu'il se passe là dehors ou ne pas le savoir. »

Elle l'observa pendant un moment puis dit, « J'ai vu le collier. »

« Oui ? »

« Il est magnifique. »

« Oui. »

« Jonas a traduit l'inscription pour elle. »

Jack ne répondit pas.

« Ne veux-tu pas savoir ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« Elle n'est pas ici, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que ça veut tout dire, » il écrasa sa cigarette, son visage étrangement sans expression.

« Je crois que je la déteste. »

« Cass, ne la déteste pas. Elle mérite d'être heureuse. »

« Tu mérites d'être heureux, Jack. »

Jack tendit son bras et l'attira dans ses bras. « Je le suis, Cassie. Je t'ai ici avec moi. »

Cassie le serra étroitement et enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine. Elle voulait pleurer pour sa douleur à lui. « Je t'aime, Jack. Tu es le meilleur homme que j'aie jamais connu. J'espère trouver quelqu'un moitié aussi bien que toi pour passer ma vie avec. »

« Tu devrais probablement viser plus haut que ça. »

Cassie se recula et sourit brusquement. « Je crois que je devrais m'intéresser à Mini-Jack. Il est toujours à Colorado Springs, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh, ne t'avise pas de faire ça. Je te défends expressément de t'intéresser en quoi que ce soit à Mini-moi. »

« Oh, allez, Jack. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il pourrait s'intéresser à moi ? »

« C'est ce qui me fait peur, » dit-il soudain étouffant l'envie d'éclater de rire. « Ca aurait un côté incestueux à un niveau complètement nouveau et perturbant. Je crois que je préférerais avoir Jonas comme beau-fils. »

« Oh, je ne veux pas me marier avec Jonas, » répliqua-t-elle, ses yeux brillant de malice. « Je veux juste m'amuser avec lui. »

« Tu ne vas pas t'amuser avec Jonas ou aucun autre homme. En fait, demain après le mariage, je fais tes valises pour un couvent. Tu vas être nonne jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelqu'un qui te convienne et comme c'est hautement improbable, ce sera Sœur Cassandra à partir de maintenant. »

Cassie éclata de rire, « Ouais, bien sûr, cause toujours. » Elle se pencha en avant et embrassa sa joue. « Je vais au lit. Bonne nuit, 'papa'. »

« ' nuit, 'mon cœur'. »


	9. Chapter 9

**Partie 9 – Sur la terrasse**

Sam fixait le ciel nocturne. C'était une nuit claire, mais la pollution lumineuse du voisinage l'empêchait de voir la plupart des étoiles qu'elle savait être là. Elle entendit la porte se fermer et sut que Pete venait la chercher. Il était vraiment trop collant parfois. Ce qui n'était probablement pas une pensée idéale à avoir la veille de leur mariage.

« Que fais-tu dehors, bébé ? »

« Je regarde les étoiles. »

Il se pencha à l'arrière de son fauteuil et enroula ses bras autour d'elle, « Tu me laisseras bientôt coincé ici et tu seras de retour là-bas. Ne pouvons-nous pas simplement apprécier le temps que nous avons ensemble ? » Il embrassa sur le côté de son cou, mais elle ne répondit pas à son avance. Il soupira et la laissa pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle. Il étudia sa fiancée pendant un long moment. Elle était assise là dans son pyjama, ses genoux relevés contre sa poitrine et ses bras les entouraient. Le châle qu'elle avait porté plus tôt dans la soirée était autour de ses épaules et une main jouait inconsciemment avec l'extrémité. Son visage tourné vers le ciel était sans expression. Parfois, autant il essayait autant il ne la comprenait pas vraiment. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la table entre eux. Le collier qu'il avait vu le Général O'Neill lui donner y était posé. Il le prit et l'étudia. Il se rappela vaguement avoir vu le design auparavant. Il supposa que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le programme Porte des étoiles. Le collier était réalisé de façon exquise. Il palpa le pendentif et le tourna pour y voir le dessin à l'arrière. Ca ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait vu avant. Il pensa que c'était peut-être une inscription. « Il y a quelque chose d'écrit au dos. »

« Je sais. » Elle ne le regarda pas et resta perdue dans ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? »

« C'est en Ancien. Je ne sais pas lire l'Ancien. »

« Oh, c'est étrange. » Il l'examina de plus près. Le métal n'était pas du platine, ni de l'argent, ni de l'or blanc, ni même du titane. « En quoi est-il fait ? »

« C'est top secret. »

Pete lâcha le collier sur la table. Même ses bijoux étaient classés top secret. Quoi d'autre après ? Il s'adossa dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux.

Sam tressaillit lorsqu'elle entendit son collier cliqueter sur le verre de la table. Elle le ramassa et l'enroula autour de son poignet comme le général lui avait montré plus tôt. Elle serra plus étroitement le châle autour d'elle. Elle sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle se rappela ce que les gars avaient dû faire pour le lui offrir.

« Crois-tu au destin ? » demanda Pete doucement bien que le son de sa voix la fit sursauter légèrement.

« En tant que scientifique – non, » répondit-elle ne le regardant toujours pas.

« Et en tant que femme ? »

« Je demeure une scientifique. Je ne peux pas séparer les deux. Elles sont toutes les deux ce que je suis. »

« Je ne connais pas le Docteur Carter. »

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et elle se rendit compte qu'il avait raison. Elle ne lui avait pas montré cette partie d'elle. « Non, tu ne la connais pas. »

« J'aimerais la connaître. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que tu l'aimerais, Pete. »

« Sam, je t'aime. Je veux tout connaître de toi et t'aimer complètement. »

« Tu es un homme bien, Pete. Je ne te mérite probablement pas, » lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Nah, je suis celui qui ne te mérite pas, » dit-il en lui faisant un grand sourire, heureux que la distance qu'il sentait depuis qu'il avait franchi la porte se dissipe.

« Je suis contente que tu aies enfin rencontré Papa. »

Le sourire de Pete s'évanouit. « Je ne crois pas vraiment qu'il m'aime. » Le père de Sam avait été un sujet délicat pour lui toute la soirée. L'homme l'avait pratiquement ignoré et son alter ego alien l'avait insulté.

« Ne sois pas idiot, Pete. Il ne te connait même pas encore. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'il veuille apprendre à me connaître. Pourquoi sinon resterait-il chez le Général O'Neill plutôt qu'avec nous ? »

« Je suis sûre que Papa et le Général avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire. L'Alliance- » commença Sam avant que Pete ne la coupe.

« Sam, ils ont joué à des jeux de société. »

« Ca ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se parler. Papa était parti pendant longtemps. »

« Exactement. Il devrait être avec sa fille. En fait, je crois que le Général O'Neill est une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne m'aime pas. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix devint soudain très froide.

« Soyons réalistes, Sam. Je n'ai pas fait la meilleure des premières impressions. Tu sais, toute cette affaire de la filature où j'ai failli foutre en l'air toute ton opération. J'admets que j'ai merdé. Je ne blâme aucun d'eux de ne pas m'aimer pour cela, mais j'ai pensé que peut-être après mon aide pour Teal'c, ils m'accepteraient mieux. »

« Il en faut beaucoup pour gagner le respect du Général, » dit-elle doucement. « Crois-moi, je le sais. Il pensait que j'étais une scientifique agaçante jusqu'à ce que je batte un Mongol dans un combat au couteau. »

« Donc, pour simplifier, je dois devenir un super héros intergalactique avant qu'ils m'acceptent, » demanda-t-il légèrement exaspéré.

« Pete, pourquoi ce qu'ils pensent de toi est-il important ? »

« Parce qu'ils sont tes amis et ta famille. Ils sont importants pour toi. Je veux qu'ils m'aiment. »

« Donne-leur juste du temps. »

« Ca va faire un an que nous sommes ensemble. Je crois que tout ce qu'ils feront jamais est de simplement me tolérer. »

Sam ne répondit pas, car elle savait qu'il avait raison.

« J'ai parlé à Cassie pendant la soirée, » dit-il en changeant de sujet.

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Je l'ai invitée à venir rester avec nous pendant Thanksgiving. »

« Et elle a accepté ? »

« Oui. »

« Oh, Pete, c'est merveilleux ! » Elle lui fit un sourire éblouissant et il sentit son humeur s'améliorer un peu.

« Je lui ai dit que nous aurions un grand dîner. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions inviter ton père et tes amis. »

« J'espère que nous serons tous sur Terre. »

« C'est ce que Cassie a dit. Je suppose qu'ils ne célèbrent pas vraiment Thanksgiving sur les autres planètes, hein ? »

« Non. » Sam souriait encore lorsqu'elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. « Merci, Pete. »

« Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureuse, Sam. » Il se leva et s'étira un peu.

« Je vais au lit. Tu viens ? »

« Oui. »


	10. Chapter 10

**Partie 10 – L'entropie commence**

« Jack, vous êtes prêt ? » demanda Daniel alors que Jonas et lui entraient dans le bureau du général.

« Oui, juste une seconde. » Jack secoua ses épaules pour placer le holster et s'assurer que l'arme était en sécurité avant de mettre sa veste.

« Ah... euh... Jack ? »

« Oui ? »

« Sur qui prévoyez-vous de tirer au mariage de Sam ? »

« On ne sait jamais. » dit Jack avec un sourire féroce.

« En fait, je pense que l'idée du général est bonne, Daniel, » lui dit Jonas. « Dans la littérature Tauri, le mariage du héros est souvent interrompu par les vilains, comme quand Reed Richards a épousé Sue Storm et Bruce Banner a épousé Betty Ross. »

Il fallut du temps à Daniel pour savoir qui ces personnages représentaient dans la littérature. Il regarda Jonas avec des yeux noirs. « Vous vous référez aux comics pour prendre la défense de Jack de porter une arme à un mariage ? »

« Oui. »

Daniel examina le point de vue de Jonas pendant un moment. « En fait, c'est tout à fait pertinent. Les Goa'uld ont certainement certaines qualités des méchants des comics en eux. » Il se tourna vers Jack. « Puis-je en avoir une aussi ? »

ooo

Jack, suivi de Daniel et de Jonas, sortit à grandes foulées de l'ascenseur à l'étage du garage où une limousine gouvernementale noire attendait pour les emmener avec Teal'c et sa famille à la chapelle de l'Académie de l'Air Force. Jack s'arrêta sur sa lancée quand il vit le groupe debout devant le véhicule. « Ai-je été mal informé ou quoi, parce que j'avais l'impression que nous allions au mariage de Carter pas à un remake estival de 'Blanches colombes et vilains messieurs' ? »

« Soyez reconnaissant, Jack. C'était soit ça soit Maître Bra'tac en souteneur. »

« Je ne sais pas, Danny. » Jack sourit légèrement à cette image. « Ca a un certain attrait. »

« Ne sommes-nous pas habillés de façon appropriée, Général O'Neill ? » demanda Rya'c.

« Si vous allez au plus vieux casino flottant(1), oui. »

« Jack, ne faites pas le con, » Daniel lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Pourquoi pas ? Je suis tellement doué à ça. »

« En effet, vous l'êtes, O'Neill, » confirma Teal'c.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? »

« Montez dans cette foutue voiture, Jack ! » lui dit Daniel avec irritation et Jonas eut un grand sourire. Les singeries Tauri lui avaient manqué.

ooo

Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la chapelle de l'Académie de l'Air Force, Jack fredonna et parfois chanta doucement une sélection variée du livret de 'Blanches colombes et vilains messieurs', incluant, mais pas limité à, 'Luck be a Lady', 'Oldest Permanent Established Floating Crap Game', 'Guys and Dolls', et 'A Woman in Love'.

Il y avait des moments où Daniel était tout à fait stupéfait par l'étendue des connaissances de Jack. Il jouait à être stupide tout le temps et peut-être même en certaines occasions avait fait des choses stupides, mais il n'était pas stupide. C'était toujours un masque d'une sorte ou d'une autre quand vous aviez affaire à Jack. Daniel s'était souvent demandé si Jack s'était toujours fermé au monde ou c'était quelque chose qui était arrivé pendant les années chez les Black Ops. Il prétendait ne rien ressentir, mais il ressentait. Intensément. Et Daniel savait que son ami était profondément blessé en ce moment même. La femme qu'il aimait, son âme sœur, était sur le point de se marier avec un autre homme et Jack était forcé d'en être témoin. Ca devait être pire qu'aucune torture que Ba'al eût pu imaginer. Un observateur ordinaire n'aurait pu le dire, bien sûr. Il était au top de l'insolence à la Jack O'Neill aujourd'hui. Daniel ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler cette vieille chanson de Smokey Robinson, 'Tears of A Clown'. Il utilisait l'humour comme un mécanisme de défense. Numéro deux sur la liste de 'Comment faire face, par le Général Jonathan O'Neill' uniquement surpassé par le Numéro un 'se renfermer'. 'Se renfermer' ne fonctionnerait pas aujourd'hui, car il savait que les gens trouveraient étrange qu'il soit contrarié par le mariage de son ancien second.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la Chapelle, Jack se mit totalement en mode Brigadier Général O'Neill. Il conféra avec le Colonel Dixon pour s'assurer que la zone avait bien été sécurisée et le resterait. Il accueillit les invités aliens et les officiels militaires lorsqu'ils commencèrent à arriver dans un flot de véhicules gouvernementaux noirs.

La seule fissure dans son armure fut quand la délégation Tok'ra était arrivée. Alors que Garshaw et Anise/Freya sortaient avec grâce de leur véhicule, Daniel vit les épaules de Jack se contracter légèrement. « Voilà les troubles qui commencent, » murmura-t-il à Jonas qui dévorait des yeux la silhouette peu couverte de la Tok'ra blonde.

Garshaw salua Jack brièvement avant de saluer Daniel, Jonas et Teal'c à côté de lui. Puis Anise/Freya vint se tenir devant le général. Elle lui sourit, mais il ne lui retourna pas son sourire, au contraire, sa mâchoire se serra davantage. « Général O'Neill, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir après si longtemps, » lui dit Freya. « J'ai été extrêmement heureuse d'apprendre le mariage du Colonel Carter. »

« Je n'en doute pas, » lui dit Jack en grognant, avant de se tourner vers Daniel. « Trouvez quelqu'un pour escorter ces dames vers leurs sièges. » Il se détourna rapidement juste pour se retrouver quasiment nez à nez avec Pete et un homme qui ne pouvait être que le frère de Carter.

« Général O'Neill ? » interrogea Mark Carter.

« C'est ce que dit le nom, non ? »

« Mon père et ma sœur ont une très haute opinion de vous. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin, » dit-il poliment, mais sans vraiment beaucoup de conviction. Daniel pouvait dire qu'il n'avait suffi qu'un instant pour que les deux hommes éprouvent de l'antipathie pour l'autre.

Apparemment Pete sentit également l'animosité immédiate et décida d'intervenir, « Général O'Neill, Sam et moi ne pouvons vous remercier assez pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour rendre ce mariage possible. »

« Oui, » Mark Carter ajouta avant que Jack ne puisse répondre. « Ca semble étrange qu'un scientifique lunatique comme vous puisse gérer toute cette sécurité et ces gens si efficacement. »

Les sourcils de Jack se haussèrent brusquement, « Un scientifique lunatique? »

« Ne l'êtes-vous pas ? Je veux dire, vous travaillez avec Sam sur – cette... télémétrie radar de l'espace profond. Cependant, je suis choqué que Sam puisse rencontrer tous ces gens bizarres coincée sous cette montagne. »

« Vous seriez surpris. »

ooo

Finalement, après que tous les invités soient assis et que la sécurité ait été vérifiée une dernière fois, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs sièges dans la chapelle. Jack s'assit au premier rang près d'un homme grand à l'apparence des Hommes du Nord. « C'est une belle apparence pour vous, Thor. »

« Merci, O'Neill. Le Dr. Jackson m'a aidé à choisir une apparence appropriée. »

« Il doit perdre la main. Vous ne ressemblez pas à un personnage sorti d'un opéra de Wagner. »

Daniel soupira alors qu'il s'asseyait entre Jack et Jonas. Daniel avait permis à Jonas d'avoir la chaise près de l'allée et il savait que si cela avait été le mariage de toute autre personne, il aurait été en train de sourire comme un idiot à l'idée de son premier mariage Tauri. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière à Teal'c qui était assis avec Ishta, Rya'c, Kar'yn et Bra'tac. Teal'c ne semblait pas heureux non plus.

La marche nuptiale commença et tout le monde se mit debout et se tourna vers l'allée pour voir la procession. Tous, excepté Jack. Il fixa droit devant lui, son visage complètement impassible. En aucune façon il ne pourrait supporter de regarder cela. En fait, Daniel ne pouvait pas supporter de regarder cela. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il savait que ce jour résulterait par la mort du Jack O'Neill qu'ils connaissaient et aimaient et le retour de la créature vide et hantée qu'il avait rencontrée la première fois. Il avait déjà perçu les signes. La façon dont Jack avait commencé à repousser ses amis et à se renfermer.

Daniel se souvint vaguement voir une tache de bleu royal lorsque Cassie passa à côté et prit sa position devant et une tache de blanc et de bleu sombre alors que Sam et Jacob venaient prendre les leurs. Il se rappela Jonas tirant sur sa veste après que le prêtre leur ait dit qu'ils pouvaient s'asseoir. Il se rappela n'avoir rien entendu de la cérémonie de mariage jusqu'à ce que le prêtre prononce ces mots fatidiques : « Si quiconque a une juste raison pour que ces deux personnes ne soient pas unies légitimement dans le mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais. » Daniel voulut sauter en l'air et hurler « Raison légitime ! Raison légitime ! » Mais il ne le fit pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Jack. L'homme aurait pu être sculpté dans la pierre. Puis soudain une voix vint du fond de la chapelle.

« Ouais, ça pourrait être moi. J'ai un petit problème avec toute cette affaire. »

ooo

_(1) « Oldest established permanent floating crap game » : nouvelle référence à la comédie musicale « Guys and dolls » (« Blanches colombes et vilains messieurs » en français) de Joseph Mankiewiecz._


	11. Chapter 11

**Partie 11 – L'entropie se déchaîne**

C'était le jour le plus heureux de la vie de Samantha Carter. Alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que son père l'escortait à son exécution ? Et pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'elle était exécutée, de façon totalement justifiée, en tant que traître ?

Hésitation. Voilà ce que c'est, se dit-elle. Voilà ce que ça devait être. Parce que Pete l'aimait et elle avait besoin d'être aimée. Elle méritait d'être aimée. Elle méritait d'avoir une vie normale et elle allait l'avoir. Et, Sainte Mère de Dieu, le Naquadah enroulé autour de son poignet devenait plus lourd avec chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

Elle remarqua que son père semblait réticent lorsqu'il remit sa main dans celle de Pete. Elle dévisagea Pete. Il souriait avec bonheur. Elle lui offrit le meilleur sourire qu'elle put rassembler et fut contente qu'il la tienne si fermement, car s'il ne l'avait pas fait elle était sûre que ses genoux auraient cédé sous le poids du Naquadah sur son bras.

Elle ne pouvait dire honnêtement qu'elle entendit quoi que ce soit de ce que le prêtre dit jusqu'à ce qu'il prononce ces mots fatidiques : « Si quiconque a une juste raison pour que ces deux personnes ne soient pas unies légitimement dans le mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais. » Puis la voix terriblement et bizarrement familière :

« Ouais, ça pourrait être moi. J'ai un petit problème avec toute cette affaire. »

Si Sam avait été une femme à pleurer pour un oui ou pour un non, elle se serait évanouie immédiatement.

ooo

Jack s'était renfermé complètement. Il ne ressentait rien. Pas de douleur. Pas de regret. Pas d'émotion. Rien. Il n'était rien. Puis une voix familière et inquiétante perça à travers le néant.

« Ouais, ça pourrait être moi. J'ai un petit problème avec toute cette affaire. »

Ce qui était si inquiétant fut le fait que c'était sa voix, mais il n'avait rien dit. N'est-ce pas ?

Il y eut un immense halètement collectif et un brouhaha alors que tout le monde se tournait vers le fond de la chapelle pour voir une silhouette grande et dégingandée se tenant au bout de l'allée.

Jack sentit son estomac chuter. Il l'avait dit et pourtant en même temps il ne l'avait pas dit.

« Thor, » siffla-t-il. « Téléportez-le hors d'ici. »

« En êtes-vous certain, O'Neill ? »

« Non ! » s'exclama Daniel en se tournant vers Jack. « Ne pensez-vous pas que ça pourrait être – oh, je ne sais pas – peu discret ? »

« Putain de fils de pute, » se maudit Jack. Lui et son autre lui-même.

Les soldats s'étaient placés de chaque côté de son clone diabolique, prêts à le traîner dehors sur l'ordre du Colonel Dixon. « Non ! » cria une voix étranglée. « Je veux entendre ce qu'il a à dire. »

Jack souhaita que le sol l'engloutisse ou que Thor le téléporte. N'importe quoi, ce qui serait le plus rapide.

ooo

« Que diable ? » Sam entendit Pete marmonner.

Elle se retourna du mieux qu'elle put dans la prise de Pete et vit le jeune homme étrangement familier debout au fond de la chapelle. Il avait grandi et n'était plus aussi maigre, remarqua-t-elle avec son détachement scientifique. Elle vit les soldats gardant la porte se ressaisir de leur surprise et l'entourer. Ses yeux familiers sombres et pénétrants l'imploraient. « Non ! » s'entendit-elle crier. « Je veux entendre ce qu'il a à dire. »

« Quoi ? » Pete suffoqua. « Qui est ce putain de gamin ? » Il n'obtint pas de réponse de la femme à côté de lui aussi il se tourna vers son frère. Il semblait aussi choqué et troublé que tous les autres. Pas de réponse là.

Le 'gamin' en question se débarrassa de la poigne des soldats et remonta d'un pas décidé l'allée pour se mettre devant Sam.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Pete.

« Elle sait, » dit le 'gamin' avec un sourire narquois. « Alors, Carter, vous voulez que je dise cela devant Dieu et tout le monde ou... »

« Hum, vous pouvez aller là, » le prêtre, qui en 30 ans à officier les mariages, n'avait jamais eu personne faire d'objection, montra une porte à côté de la chaire.

« Merci, mon père. Carter ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Sam... » Elle entendit Pete plaider alors qu'elle passait la porte.

ooo

Jack O'Neill n'avait jamais paniqué au cours de sa vie. Ce qui s'était révélé être une qualité utile durant ses années dans les Black Ops et au SGC. Maintenant, à cet instant, il crut qu'il allait avoir une crise de panique. Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer et que le monde entier venait de se briser en mille morceaux, n'arrivant à se concentrer sur aucun.

Apparemment Daniel nota qu'il était sur le point de tourner de l'œil et tira sur son bras pour le mettre sur ses pieds. « Venez, Jack, allons... euh... vérifier la sécurité et voir comment il a réussi à entrer. »

Jack acquiesça et réussit à se libérer de la poigne de Daniel. Puis les deux hommes descendirent l'allée. Jack, il ne sut comment, réussit à ne pas s'évanouir avant d'atteindre la porte. Il aspira profondément l'air pur de la montagne et s'effondra sur les marches.

Daniel prenant conscience du besoin de solitude de Jack, commença à questionner les gardes sur comment Mini-Jack avait pu éviter leur vigilance. Apparemment il avait une invitation, mais Daniel n'arrivait pas à imaginer pourquoi diable Sam l'aurait invité. Après son enquête sans résultat, il s'assit à côté de Jack qui tentait d'allumer une cigarette avec ses mains tremblantes. Daniel lui prit le Zippo de ses doigts et Jack lui lança un regard meurtrier jusqu'à ce qu'il manipule le silex sans effort et porte la flamme à l'extrémité de la cigarette. Jack prit une bouffée avidement et Daniel le referma avec un claquement sec et le redonna à son ami.

Finalement, Jack parla. « Je n'aurais pas fait ça. »

« Il n'est plus vous, Jack. Il ne l'a plus été depuis deux ans. »

« J'aurais dû laisser Thor se débarrasser de son cul boutonneux comme il voulait le faire. »

« Vous ne pensez pas cela. »

« Et comment que oui ! Il ne devrait pas y avoir plus d'un seul moi à courir le monde et foutre en l'air la vie des gens ! » Il se leva brusquement. « Je vais aller marcher. »

Daniel, avant de retourner à l'intérieur, regarda Jack s'éloigner vers le petit jardin à l'arrière de la chapelle. Il y avait un léger brouhaha alors que les invités discutaient furieusement de l'étrange incident. Il revint au-devant de la chapelle et eut un sourire à la vue de la scène devant lui. Teal'c se tenait debout devant la porte par laquelle Sam et Mini-Jack avaient disparu et empêchait un Pete indigné d'entrer. Daniel s'assit entre Thor qui observait la scène silencieusement et Cassie qui, à son avis, était assise définitivement trop près de Jonas. Cassie se tourna vers lui, « Où est Jack ? »

« Il est allé marcher. »

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« Je crois que ça va dépendre, » dit Daniel et puis il observa avec fascination Pete et Mark Carter se disputer avec Teal'c, le Général Hammond, et un Jacob Carter étonnamment calme.

« Dites-moi simplement qui diable est ce gamin et quel droit il a d'élever une objection à mon mariage ! »

« J'ai peur que cela ne soit top secret, mon garçon, » dit le Général Hammond calmement.

« Merde aux secrets ! » cria Mark en réponse.

« Mark, pour l'amour de Dieu- » commença son père.

« Je ne sais pas comment, mais je suis foutrement sûr que c'est de ta faute ! » accusa-t-il son père.

Jonas se pencha par-dessus Cassie et murmura à Daniel, « Je suppose que vous n'avez pas de pop-corn sur vous ? »

« Je souhaiterais en avoir. »

ooo

Sam fixa le pupitre à musique devant elle. La pièce dans laquelle ils avaient trouvé un peu d'intimités était visiblement une salle de répétition pour le prêche. Elle continua de fixer les notes noires et partout ailleurs sauf les yeux bruns familiers.

« Carter... »

« Tu as beaucoup grandi, » lui dit-elle, mais sans le regarder. « Tu lui ressembles davantage. »

« Je suis lui, en bien des manières. Je t'aime toujours, Carter, » dit-il avec douceur.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui pour la première fois. Il portait un costume noir et une chemise noire très semblable à ce que portait le Général O'Neill la veille. Il avait les mains fourrées dans les poches de son pantalon et se balançait nerveusement d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds d'une manière douloureusement familière. Ses traits avaient mûri durant ces deux années depuis qu'elle l'avait vu. Il n'était plus un adolescent, mais il n'était pas non plus l'homme qu'elle connaissait.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je quitte Pete à l'autel pour toi ? »

Il sourit avec ironie, « Autant j'aimerais cela et, crois-moi, je pourrais profiter de la compagnie, mais non. Je suis ici parce que tu devrais quitter – Pete, c'est ça ? » Elle acquiesça et il continua, « Quitter Pete pour moi, l'autre moi – l'original. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi ? Peux-tu honnêtement me dire que tu aimes ce vermisseau ? Le peux-tu, Carter ? »

« Il m'aime ! »

« Toute la population mâle de la base et la moitié de la galaxie t'aiment ! » gronda-t-il de frustration et ses mains jaillirent de ses poches, leur nervosité incapable d'être contenue. « Siler t'aime. Il se mettrait en quatre pour toi, mais je ne te vois pas épouser Sparky ! » Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire et il persévéra. « Il n'y a aucune chance que Pete t'aime comme je – comme il t'aime ! Tu le sais ! »

« Non, je ne le sais pas ! »

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Carter, nous sommes des âmes sœurs ! As-tu une idée de ce que j'ai ressenti durant ces deux années sans toi ? Je pense à toi chaque jour et rêve de toi chaque nuit. Ca fait mal. Ca fait aussi mal que quand j'ai perdu Charlie. Ne lui fais pas ça ! » plaida-t-il. « Tu le tueras, tu le sais, et tu te tueras toi-même. Pour quoi ? Pour quelque stupide fantasme avec un type normal ? Eh bien, tu sais quoi, Carter ? Tu n'es pas normale ! Tu as eu un serpent dans ta tête, tu as été possédée par une machine, tu as eu ton esprit altéré, tu as été torturée, et Dieu sait quoi d'autre depuis. Tu n'es pas normale et tu ne pourras jamais l'être. Tu es aussi brisée que moi et je t'aime pour cela. J'aime chacune de ces parties brisées. Ne me dis pas que ce connard dans son costume de singe là dehors ne s'enfuirait pas en hurlant comme une petite fille s'il savait par quoi tu es passée ou ce que tu pourrais faire ! »

« Et pour le- »

« Ne le dis surtout pas, Carter ! » Il la fixa avec un regard dur et agita un doigt devant elle. « N'essaie même pas ! Merde aux règlements. Tous les deux vous vous êtes cachés derrière eux pendant des années. Si vous aviez vraiment voulu les contourner, vous auriez pu. Le monde vous est redevable plus d'une fois et je crois que faire modifier la règle de non-fraternisation ne serait qu'un pâle remerciement. »

« Mais tu n'es pas lui ! »

« Non, je ne suis pas lui, mais vas-tu jeter en l'air un amour vrai pour une putain d'illusion de ce que tu crois que l'amour est supposé être ? Et tu n'es même pas heureuse ! Je t'ai vue remonter l'allée. Papa devait presque t'y traîner. C'est l'heure d'affronter les faits, Carter. » Ses yeux sombres, intenses et passionnés la transpercèrent.

Elle soupira et fixa le bracelet et le médaillon en Naquadah à son poignet. Elle le tendit vers lui. « Tu m'as donné ça au dîner de répétition la nuit dernière. »

Il prit sa main avec douceur dans la sienne et examina le médaillon. « 'En suivant les routes à travers les étoiles, j'ai trouvé mon cœur, Tout mon amour, Jack', » lut-il. « C'est la vérité. »

« Tu sais lire l'Ancien ? » dit-elle en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Il eut un sourire narquois, « Bien sûr et le Goa'uld aussi. »

« Pourquoi l'as-tu caché ? »

« Je ne voudrais pas que notre vieux Space Monkey se sente moins important. Je sais juste assez de Goa'uld pour me débrouiller de toute façon. Teal'c et moi devions apprendre le Latin et l'Ancien pendant cette boucle temporelle. » Il semblait amusé par son incrédulité. « Quoi, tu pensais que je ne pourrais pas le retenir ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu le voudrais, » répondit-elle et puis elle étrécit ses yeux en le regardant. « Ca me fait penser, as-tu vraiment des livres de physique et d'astrophysique sur tes rayons ? »

« Ouaip, entre mes Calvin et Hobbes et la première édition du Magien d'Oz. »

« Donc tu comprends ce que je dis ? »

« Parfois. Tu es toujours plus intelligente que moi. » Il haussa les épaules. « J'aime simplement t'écouter parler. Tu deviens si passionnée. »

« As-tu vraiment des costumes Armani dans ta penderie ? »

Il rit à cette question. « Avant oui. Je ne peux plus vraiment me les permettre avec ce que le gouvernement me donne. Quoi, es-tu entrée par effraction chez moi ? »

« Daniel a effectué une 'étude archéologique'. »

« On ne peut jamais vous faire confiance, vous les scientifiques. Beaucoup trop curieux. »

« Pourquoi ne sais-je pas ces choses-là sur toi ? »

Son sourire devint légèrement amer. « Tu n'as jamais voulu savoir. Trop occupée à fourrer tous les trucs intéressants dans cette pièce, je suppose. »

Elle baissa les yeux sur le médaillon en Naquadah et se mit à pleurer. « Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée. »

Il l'attira dans ses bras et la serra étroitement. « Ca peut s'arranger si tu le veux. » Il releva sa tête enfouie dans son cou. « Hé, ne pleure pas. Tu vas ruiner ton maquillage, » dit-il en souriant alors qu'il essuyait les larmes. « Tu es magnifique aujourd'hui. » Il leva sa main pour toucher le camélia épinglé dans ses cheveux. « La Dame aux Camélias. »

Elle renifla, « Essaies-tu de me dire que tu veux que je meure de tuberculose ? »

Il rit, « Non. » Il se recula, mais tint toujours ses mains et grava l'image devant lui. Les fleurs blanches dans ses cheveux. Il avait supposé, pour une raison ou une autre, qu'après l'incident avec les Shavadai, elle ne voudrait pas porter de voile. La rangée unique de perles du collier à son cou et les perles en forme de larme à ses oreilles. La robe blanche en satin, simple et sans bretelles, élégante dans sa simplicité et complètement Carter. « Tu es vraiment stupéfiante. »

« Pete n'aime pas ma robe. »

« C'est un idiot, alors. »

« Merci. »

« Alors que vas-tu faire ? »

« Pete est un homme bien, mais je ne peux pas l'épouser. Ce ne serait pas juste pour lui ou moi ou toi. Je suppose que le reste dépend du Général. »

Il hocha la tête et lui fit soudain un grand sourire, « A quoi diable pensaient-ils en me faisant général ? »

« Ils devaient être ivres. » Elle lui sourit en retour, puis se pencha pour embrasser sa joue. « Merci beaucoup. Je crois que j'avais besoin que quelqu'un me botte les fesses. »

« Hé, quand tu veux, » dit-il en remettant les mains dans ses poches. « Tu veux que je t'envoie Pete ou peut-être Papa ? Il pourrait lui dire. »

« Non, je vais lui dire. »

Il acquiesça et se détourna pour partir.

« Jack. »

Il se retourna, « Oui ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu celui qui a élevé l'objection ? »

« Je n'avais rien à perdre et rien à gagner. Alors, c'était facile pour moi. » Il fit un geste vers son poignet. « Il l'a fait la nuit dernière, mais je crois que tu ne voulais pas entendre. »

Elle hocha la tête de compréhension, « Merci encore. »

« Oh, pas de problème. »


	12. Chapter 12

**Partie 12 – Gâteau**

Teal'c ouvrit la porte pour révéler le gamin. Pete étudia son visage. C'était un visage complètement fermé et très familier, mais il n'arrivait pas à le situer. « Elle veut vous voir. »

Pete passa la porte avant que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter à nouveau. Il entra dans la salle de répétition et sut par l'expression sur son visage que c'était fini. Il soupira, « Ne dis rien, Sam. »

« Je suis désolée, Pete. Je le suis vraiment, » lui dit-elle en lui tendant sa bague de fiançailles.

« Je t'aime, Sam. »

« Je sais. Je pensais que je t'aimais, mais je ne faisais que fuir. Je te demande pardon de t'avoir utilisé. »

« Ouais. » Il prit la bague de ses doigts. « Dis-moi simplement une chose – Qui est ce gamin ? »

Elle sourit, « Tu ne me croirais pas si je te disais. »

« Un de ces trucs, hein ? »

Elle hocha la tête, « Adieu, Pete. »

Il franchit la porte et la laissa là seule. Moins de quelques secondes après son départ, Daniel entra. « Jack est dans le jardin, » lui dit-il avant de se glisser à l'extérieur.

ooo

Sam fut heureuse qu'il y ait une porte de sortie qui donnait sur le jardin à l'extérieur de la chapelle. Elle n'aurait pas aimé faire face aux regards curieux et peut-être malveillants des personnes dans la chapelle. Elle se tint dans l'encadrement de la porte ouverte et fixa la silhouette de Jack O'Neill assis sur un banc en marbre faisant face à un joli petit étang. Sa tête était inclinée et ses bras reposaient sur ses cuisses. Elle se dirigea aussi doucement qu'elle put vers lui, mais il l'entendit tout de même. « L'heure de recommencer ? » demanda-t-il d'un air las en aspirant une bouffée de sa cigarette. A en juger par le sol à ses pieds, il en avait déjà fumé quelques-unes.

« Non, » dit-elle s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Vous allez salir votre robe, » dit-il mais sans la regarder. Les yeux derrière ses lunettes de soleil fixaient les canards qui glissaient sur l'étang.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je n'en ai plus vraiment l'usage maintenant. J'ai annulé le mariage. »

« Alors pas de gâteau, hein ? »

« Non, pas de gâteau. »

« Mince. J'étais impatient d'avoir un gros morceau de gâteau. »

Elle voulut rire à l'absurdité de leur conversation, mais elle n'y arriva pas. C'était si typiquement _eux_. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au paquet de cigarettes posé entre eux. Elle l'ouvrit et en retira une. Le général l'alluma poliment pour elle avec son Zippo. Elle prit une bouffée et fut heureuse de ne pas finir en toussant. Elle posa son coude sur son genou et son menton dans sa main. Elle prit une autre bouffée de sa cigarette et étudia les canards qui le fascinaient tant. « Vous savez, ça me rappelle d'une certaine façon ma soirée au bal du lycée. J'ai laissé tomber mon cavalier et me suis assise derrière le gymnase à fumer et à boire de la tequila toute la nuit avec un autre gars. »

Ses lèvres se relevèrent légèrement à l'évocation. « Etiez-vous une vilaine fille, Carter ? »

« J'avais mes moments. » Elle soupira. Cela allait être beaucoup plus difficile que de dire à Pete que c'était fini. « Je vous dois des excuses. »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pete. »

« Pas mes affaires. »

« Si, ça l'est et je suis désolée. J'étais simplement si fatiguée d'être seule et d'attendre quelque chose qui peut-être n'arriverait jamais. »

« Oui, eh bien, tout le monde se retrouve seul, » il laissa tomba sa cigarette sur le sol et l'écrasa. Il en prit une autre et joua avec entre ses doigts. Elle avait toujours aimé ses mains. Elégantes avec de longs doigts. Si démonstratives. « Je ne peux vous en vouloir d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour réchauffer votre lit. »

« Vous ne l'avez pas fait. »

Il sourit à cela. « Comment le savez-vous ? »

Elle en fut interloquée. En fait, elle ne le savait pas, mais cela lui ressemblait. « Vous ne l'avez pas fait, » répéta-t-elle.

« Non. Non, je ne l'ai pas fait. » Il arrêta de jouer avec la cigarette et l'alluma.

« Alors peut-être pouvons-nous tenter de recommencer ? »

Il grogna à sa question et dit d'une voix plus glaciale qu'elle n'eut pensé possible. « Carter, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je voudrais de vous maintenant ? »

« Ceci. » Elle tendit son bras vers lui. Le Naquadah brilla à la lumière de la fin d'après-midi.

« C'était la nuit dernière, Carter. Ca n'a alors foutrement rien signifié pour vous. Pourquoi le devrait-il maintenant ? »

« Parce que nous sommes des âmes sœurs. »

Il éclata d'un rire amer. « Qui a dit ça ? »

« L'autre vous. »

« Toutes ces hormones d'adolescent rendent le gamin mélodramatique. Tout le monde a son point de rupture et j'ai peur que vous ne m'ayez brisé, Carter. Quelques piètres excuses ne vont pas réparer cela. Allez trouver votre clone. Peut-être qu'il voudra de vous. »

Elle sauta du banc, incapable de supporter d'être assise près de lui plus longtemps. « Salaud ! Vous vous êtes moqué de moi. »

« C'est 'Salaud, _monsieur_'. Et je ne me suis jamais moqué de vous. Toute cette putain de relation a toujours été entre vos mains et vous le savez. J'ai fait tout ce que vous vouliez. La galaxie est parsemée de pièces où nous y avons enfermé toute cette connerie. Alors si les choses n'ont pas tourné comme vous le vouliez, c'est votre propre faute ! »

Il se leva et commença à s'éloigner d'elle vers la porte menant hors du jardin.

« Merde, je vous aime ! »

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, « C'est trop tard pour dire ça. Je ne serai pas votre lot de consolation. »

« Vous m'avez dit que vous seriez toujours là pour moi. »

« Je ne me rappelle pas exactement cela, mais si je l'ai dit, ça ne voulait pas dire que je resterais gracieusement là à attendre que vous ayez terminé de jouer à la famille heureuse. »

« Alors, vous allez simplement jeter tout en l'air parce que votre fierté a été blessée ? »

« Ha ! Ma fierté est tout ce qu'il me reste, Carter. Je vous aimais plus que je n'ai jamais aimé une autre femme. Ce que je ressentais pour Sara était minuscule comparé à ce que je ressentais pour vous. J'aurais tout abandonné pour être avec vous. Vous m'avez blessé, Carter. Plus que n'importe quoi, à l'exception de la mort de Charlie. Peut-être même plus, parce que vous m'aviez redonné l'espoir. Mais l'espoir est une saloperie. J'aurais dû m'en douter. » Il recommença à marcher et elle fut juste sur ses talons. Elle agrippa son bras, mais il s'en dégagea violemment.

Alors, elle dit la seule chose qui pouvait l'arrêter, « Jack. » Et il s'arrêta effectivement. Il se retourna brusquement et s'avança rapidement vers elle. Il la saisit par ses bras et la poussa contre le mur du jardin.

« Je pourrais vous tuer, Carter. »

Elle le fixa avec défi. « Je n'ai pas peur de vous. »

Il relâcha sa prise sur ses bras et s'appuya sur le mur, un bras de chaque côté de sa tête. « Vous devriez. »

« Non, Daniel est celui qui, toujours, devient le méchant. »

Il inclina sa tête et fixa le sol pendant quelques instants. Quand il la releva, elle ne ressentit plus la colère bouillonnante qui avait émané de lui. La douleur était toujours là, mais plus la colère. « Bon sang ! Carter. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je vous aime. » Un demi-sourire tordit ses lèvres. « Vous savez pourquoi Daniel est toujours celui qui se tourne vers le côté obscur ? Il touche toujours les trucs qu'il ne devrait pas. »

« Je considérerai cela avec soin, » lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Avec hésitation, elle leva sa main et ôta ses lunettes de soleil. Et la douleur dans ses yeux lui brisa le cœur. « Je suis tellement désolée, Jack. Je vous en prie, ne m'abandonnez pas. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra aussi longtemps que je pourrais être avec vous. Je démissionnerai. Tout ce que vous voudrez. Je vous aime, Jack. Je n'ai jamais aimé Pete. Je me suis seulement servie de lui parce que je ne pouvais pas vous avoir. Vous êtes le seul que j'ai toujours voulu. »

Jack ferma les yeux et soupira profondément. « Pensez-vous vraiment cela ou êtes-vous seulement en train de dire ce que je veux entendre parce que vous avez peur d'être seule ? »

« Je suis effrayée de vivre sans vous dans ma vie. Je ne peux plus le faire. Je veux tout de vous. Et je jure que je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour vous rendre heureux. » Elle leva la main et caressa sa joue. « Vous méritez d'être heureux, Jack. »

Il ouvrit les yeux et étudia les siens pendant un long moment à la recherche de la vérité. « Je ne vous laisserai pas partir à nouveau, Carter. Quoi qu'il advienne. Plus de pièces. »

« Plus de pièces, » acquiesça-t-elle. Et soudain elle fut écrasée contre lui. Le métal et les rubans de son uniforme mordirent dans sa peau nue. Elle cacha son visage dans son cou et enroula ses bras étroitement autour de lui.

« Je vous aime, Carter, » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque à son oreille. « Que Dieu me vienne en aide, mais je ne peux vivre sans vous. »

Ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre pendant un long moment et Sam lentement prit conscience d'une forme étrange sous son bras. « Jack ? »

« Oui ? »

« Etes-vous venu armé à mon mariage ? »

« Oui, » il relâcha son étreinte suffisamment pour voir son expression curieuse. « Je sais que c'est étrange. Je ne prévoyais pas de tirer sur quelqu'un, mais avec la chance de SG1, les combats semblent survenir dans les endroits les plus étranges. »

Elle sourit et se dégagea complètement de son étreinte. Elle releva le bord de sa robe pour révéler un petit pistolet fixé à son mollet droit. « J'avais ce supérieur qui m'a enseigné à être toujours préparée. »

« J'étais un boyscout. »

Elle haussa les sourcils à son excentricité.

« Pendant un jour, » reconnut-il.

Elle éclata de rire et laissa retomber la jupe.

« Hé, » dit-il en saisissant le tissu et le relevant. « Je pensais que vous disiez que la doublure était bleue. »

« J'ai menti, » dit-elle avec un grand sourire malicieux et releva la jupe encore plus haut, révélant la dentelle bleue de son bas et les attaches bleues de ses jarretelles.

« Eh bien, c'est drôle, » dit-il alors qu'elle laissa retomber à nouveau la jupe.

Ils se tinrent l'un en face de l'autre en silence, ne sachant quoi dire. Alors, Jack glissa un bras autour de ses épaules et commença à marcher vers la chapelle. « Venez, allons nous marier. »

Sam s'arrêta, « Marier ? »

« C'est tout ou rien, bébé, » la défia-t-il en laissant retomber son bras et fourrant ses mains dans ses poches et se balançant sur ses talons.

« Bébé ? »

« C'est trop ? »

Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant et lia son bras autour du sien et reprit la marche. « Non, j'aime ça. Et, oui, Jack, je veux me marier avec toi. »

« Chouette. »

Ils étaient presque à la porte de derrière de la chapelle quand Sam s'arrêta à nouveau, « Tu veux juste te marier avec moi pour mon gâteau, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, et j'ai l'intention de le manger, aussi. » Il eut un grand sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser brièvement. Elle lui sourit en retour et ils continuèrent à marcher. « Pourquoi diable as-tu invité Mini-moi à ton mariage ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait. »

« Hein ? Daniel a dit qu'il avait une invitation. »

« C'est étrange. »

« Ca c'est sûr. »


	13. Chapter 13

**Partie 13 – Résolution**

Sam et Jack trouvèrent le Général Hammond qui les attendait dans la salle de répétition. Jack lui fit un grand sourire et attira Sam plus près de lui, « George, cela vous dérangerait-il d'attendre jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie avant de nous arrêter ? »

Son expression était soigneusement neutre lorsqu'il tendit à Jack une enveloppe. « Fiston, vous voudriez peut-être jeter un coup d'œil à ceci avant de faire quoi que ce soit. »

Jack sentit son ventre se et le sourire disparut de son visage lorsqu'il prit l'enveloppe. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sam qui semblait juste aussi effrayée que lui. Il lâcha sa taille et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il en retira la première feuille de papier. Elle avait le sceau présidentiel tout en haut. Il lut à haute voix, « Par ordre du Président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, le Brigadier Général Jonathan O'Neill et le Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter sont autorisés à se marier et à conserver leurs positions actuelles au sein de l'USAF et du SGC. » Sam arracha rapidement la feuille de la main de Jack et il retira la seconde feuille. C'était une licence de mariage de l'état du Colorado avec leurs noms marqués. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était de signer. Sam arracha aussi celle-ci de ses mains. Jack sentit quelque chose d'autre au fond de l'enveloppe et la retourna, rattrapant deux objets dans sa main. Il les tendit à Sam. Deux alliances toutes simples en Naquadah.

Sam leva les yeux vers le Général Hammond qui était en train de leur sourire avec ironie de façon scandaleuse. « Monsieur, comment saviez-vous que cela se terminerait ainsi ? »

Le sourire de Jack revint, « Parce que c'est un vieux salopard sournois. » Il agita un doigt devant le général. « Vous nous avez piégés. Vous avez envoyé à Mini-moi cette invitation. »

Le Général Hammond haussa les épaules, « Jack, vous m'avez dit une fois que vous pourriez peut-être avoir besoin de mon aide, mais vous ne m'avez jamais demandé, aussi j'ai pensé que je pourrais aussi bien vous en faire cadeau. »

Les papiers voltigèrent vers le sol lorsque Sam s'élança sur le Général Hammond pour le serrer dans ses bras. « Merci, monsieur. » Elle embrassa sa joue.

« Ce fut un plaisir, Sam. C'était le moins que je pouvais faire étant donné ce que vous et Jack avez fait pour nous tous durant toutes ces années. »

ooo

Jack et Sam revinrent dans le sanctuaire main dans la main. Le côté du marié était remarquablement vide. Il semblait que même le frère de Sam et sa famille étaient partis. Tout le monde du côté de la mariée les regardait avec des sourires d'espoir, exceptée peut-être une certaine Tok'ra.

« Eh bien, les amis, » commença Jack. « Il semble qu'il y aura toujours un mariage avec cependant un petit changement dans la distribution des rôles. Si vous- » Jack fut interrompu lorsque la plupart des invités restants se précipitèrent autour d'eux. Sam et Jack furent séparés l'un de l'autre.

Sam fut soulevée, serrée dans les bras, et tournoyée tant de fois qu'elle crut qu'elle allait être malade. Cassie à ses côtés parlait comme une folle mais Sam n'entendit pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Daniel, Jonas et Teal'c la serrèrent tous dans leurs bras si étroitement qu'elle eut l'impression qu'ils allaient la briser en deux. Elle pensa que Daniel peut-être pleurait. Son père la prit étroitement dans ses bras et dit simplement, « Enfin ! »

Jack pensa que son bras allait être arraché de son corps par tous les serrements de mains et de claques dans le dos destinés à le féliciter. Daniel l'attira dans une étreinte assez peu masculine. Jack crut que l'archéologue pleurait peut-être. Jonas serra sa main et lui fit le plus grand sourire qu'il l'avait jamais vu arborer, si cela était possible. Teal'c lui saisit son avant-bras dans le style Jaffa et lui sourit à pleines dents de façon inhabituelle.

Finalement, Jack en eut assez et essaya de calmer tout le monde, « Eh, les amis ! » appela-t-il deux fois sans résultat. Finalement à bout, il cria de sa voix la plus autoritaire « KREE ! » Et la salle entière se figea. « Merci. Je crois que nous aimerions nous marier aussitôt que possible, vous savez avant que les aliens essaient de nous envahir ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

Après que Cassie ait entraîné Sam pour réparer son maquillage et ses cheveux, Jack se tourna vers ses amis. « Je ne pense pas que je puisse choisir juste l'un de vous pour être mon témoin. Aussi, Daniel, Teal'c, Jonas et George, vous devrez tous être mes témoins. » Les quatre hommes semblèrent tous incroyablement contents. Puis Jack se dirigea vers Thor au premier rang. « Thor, mon pote, je vous en dois un sacré paquet. J'aimerais que vous vous teniez près de moi également. »

« Ce serait mon plus grand honneur, O'Neill. »

ooo

« Je vous présente maintenant le Brigadier Général O'Neill et le Lieutenant Colonel Carter-O'Neill. »

« Non ! » siffla Sam en se retournant vers le prêtre. « C'est juste O'Neill. »

« Es-tu sûre ? » Les sourcils de Jack se haussèrent sous le choc. « Je pensais que tu étais une femme libérée et tout et tout. »

« Je l'étais avec Pete. Mais, maintenant, je suis uniquement tienne et je veux que tout le monde le sache. »

« Ca me va, » dit-il avec un sourire suffisant et une certaine dose de fierté masculine. « Mais je ne t'appellerai pas 'O'Neill'. J'aurais trop l'impression de me parler à moi-même. »

« Je serai toujours 'Carter' pour toi, _mon Général_. »

« Hé, tu es 'Sam' pour les autres. Tu es 'Carter' uniquement pour moi. »

« Hum, » interrompit le prêtre. « Donc, juste O'Neill, alors ? »

« Oui, » dirent-ils ensemble.

« Alors, permettez-moi de vous présenter le Brigadier Général et le Lieutenant Colonel O'Neill. »

Il y eut un incroyable tumulte et le prêtre dit, « Général, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Dieu, et comment qu'il le fit !

ooo

Puis il y eut le gâteau, ce dont Jack fut heureux. En fait, il fut heureux de tout. Jack O'Neill était sans le moindre doute l'homme le plus heureux sur Terre ou sur n'importe quelle autre planète, en ce qui le concernait. Vraiment.

Daniel et Teal'c étaient plutôt assez heureux eux-mêmes. Il y avait enfin une résolution de toute cette folle tension sexuelle qui avait rempli le Complexe de Cheyenne Mountain et la moitié des planètes de la galaxie. Remarquez, cette résolution mena également à une autre pensée troublante.

« Vous savez, Teal'c, ça va être l'enfer au SGC quand ils vont revenir de leur lune de miel, » dit Daniel alors qu'ils observaient Sam et Jack se mélanger à la foule. Les nouveaux mariés ne s'étaient pas lâchés depuis la cérémonie. C'était presque comme s'ils avaient peur que l'autre puisse disparaître soudainement, ce qui n'était pas complètement hors du domaine du possible.

« Pourquoi cela, Daniel Jackson ? Je crois que les conditions de travail seront bien plus agréables. »

« Pour eux peut-être. Allez, Teal'c, vous savez qu'ils vont faire ça dans toute la base, mon Dieu, peut-être même davantage. Je serai incapable d'ouvrir un dépôt de réserves sans être terrifié d'y trouver Sam et Jack nus à l'intérieur. »

« Nous devrons nous efforcer de leur donner leur intimité. »

« Je suis sérieux. Je serai incapable de m'asseoir à cette table dans la salle de briefing sans me demander s'ils viennent juste de faire l'amour dessus. Vous savez, ils ont dû le fantasmer. »

« Daniel Jackson, je crois que l'heure est venue de vous trouver une compagnie féminine. Ce serait préférable si elle ne devenait pas diabolique. »

Daniel fut si choqué qu'il ne put que proférer, « En effet. »

ooo

Jack conduisit Sam sur la piste de danse pour leur première danse ensemble en tant que mari et femme. En fait, c'était tout simplement leur première danse ensemble.

« Tu sais danser, Jack, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr, Carter. Ils apprennent absolument tout dans les Forces Spéciales. »

Sam pour une raison ou une autre sourit et réussit à paraître sur ses gardes en même temps. « Je crois que Daniel a choisi 'notre' chanson pour nous. »

« Oh, merde. Nous devrions être terrifiés, non ? »

Il y eut une douce mélancolie qui augmenta dans la musique et Dean Martin commença à chanter :

'_Regarde le lever du soleil sur une île tropicale_

_Vois les pyramides le long du Nil_

_Souviens-toi seulement, ma chérie, pendant tout ce temps que _

_Tu m'appartiens_

_Vois la place du marché dans la vieille Alger_

_Envoie-moi des photos et des souvenirs_

_Souviens-toi simplement quand un rêve apparaît que_

_Tu m'appartiens_

_Je serai si seul sans toi_

_Peut-être seras-tu seule et mélancolique_

_Traverse les océans dans un avion d'argent_

_Vois la jungle quand elle est humide de pluie_

_Souviens-toi simplement jusqu'à ce que tu sois à nouveau à la maison que_

_Tu m'appartiens_

_Traverse l'océan dans un avion d'argent_

_Vois la jungle quand elle est humide de pluie_

_Souviens-toi simplement jusqu'à ce que toi sois à nouveau à la maison que_

_Tu m'appartiens'_

Jack l'embrassa avec douceur, « Souviens-toi de cela, là dehors. »

« Et tu ferais mieux de te souvenir de cela partout. »

« Bien, m'dame. » Jack lui fit un grand sourire et l'embrassa à nouveau. « Daniel est si romantique. »


	14. Chapter 14

**Partie 14 – Epilogue**

_Carter-O'Neill_

_Le Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, USAF et le Brigadier Général Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill, USAF, furent unis par les liens sacrés du mariage, le 26 septembre 2004 à 18 h 30, à Colorado Springs. La cérémonie eut lieu dans la Chapelle de l'Académie de l'USAF. La mariée fut escortée par son père, le Major Général Jacob Carter, USAF. La demoiselle d'honneur était Mademoiselle Cassandra Frasier. Les témoins étaient le Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c Murray, Jonas Quinn, et le Dr. Donald Blake. Le couple est stationné au Complexe de Cheyenne Mountain et résidera à Colorado Springs._

Jack O'Neill jeta le journal sur la table, troublé. _Qui diable était le Dr. Donald Blake ? _Il se pencha en arrière et frotta ses yeux avec la paume de ses mains. _Au moins, ça avait marché pour le mieux_, pensa-t-il. Il n'était pas resté pour s'en assurer, car il ne pouvait pas se tenir là et regarder Carter épouser un autre homme, même si c'était lui. En quelque sorte. En tout cas, il avait fait la bonne action de toute une vie et devrait avoir un bon taux de karma.

« As-tu fini avec le journal ? »

Il ne se donna même pas la peine de retirer ses mains pour regarder son interlocutrice. « Bien sûr. Prends-le. »

« Merci, » dit la voix. Puis il entendit une tasse en céramique se poser sur la table et l'autre chaise racler le sol.

Il éloigna ses mains de son visage et jeta un regard noir à la silhouette devant lui cachée par le journal. « Ecoute bien, chérie, je ne sais pas à quoi diable tu penses, mais je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à avoir de la compagnie en ce moment. Alors, barre-toi. »

« C'est trop dommage, Jack. Je pense que je vais y aller alors. » La fille laissa tomber le journal et son visage ne fut plus dissimulé. Elle se leva pour partir.

Le Jack O'Neill de dix-sept ans eut presque une crise cardiaque. « Carter ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Tu as changé. »

« Est-ce que tu aimes ? »

« Comment ne le pourrais-je pas ? Repose tes fesses sur cette chaise. »

« Oui, monsieur, » gloussa-t-elle en obéissant.

Il se pencha en arrière et étudia la vision adolescente aux longs cheveux et aux jambes interminables de la beauté qu'était à présent Samantha Carter. « Comment ? »

Elle se pencha en avant et s'appuya sur le bord de la table et l'honora de ce magnifique sourire qui lui avait tant manqué. « Je suppose que tu pourrais dire que je suis un gage de leur gratitude. L'autre toi a suggéré un panier de fruits, mais l'autre moi a pensé que je serais peut-être un remerciement plus approprié. »

« Définitivement mieux qu'un panier de fruits. » Il se pencha sur la table en imitant sa pose, son visage seulement à quelques centimètres du sien. « Je vais te dire quelque chose tout de suite pendant que j'en ai la possibilité et avant qu'un truc étrange ne commence à arriver. »

« D'accord. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

« Excellent. » Il tendit ses mains et encadra son visage et l'embrassa tendrement. Quand ils se séparèrent, il dit, « Renseigne-moi sur quelque chose. »

Elle eut un large sourire, « Questionne-moi. »

« Qui diable est le Dr. Donald Blake ? »

« Thor. »

« Thor ? »

« C'était le nom de Thor dans le comics. »

« Sammie baby, tu es une surdouée certifiée. »

« 'Sammie baby' ? »

« Trop ? »

« Non, j'aime ça. »

ooo

Fin

ooo

Merci à tous pour les supers reviews. Ils m'ont aidée à écrire beaucoup plus rapidement. Guettez le début d'une nouvelle histoire dans une semaine ou plus. Il semble que je sois dans une forme pour écrire. La prochaine fic sera probablement bien plus sombre. Je suis d'humeur pour quelque chose de sombre et angsty.

Merci encore.

-Vic-

_Note__ : voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que vous aussi, vous avez aimé. _


End file.
